


Season 7

by Queenie7



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie7/pseuds/Queenie7
Summary: You're new to NYC, and your friend Hannah invites you to her party. There you meet her ex, Adam Sackler, and you can't help but feel attracted to him. Will their pasts catch up with them?  This is what I would like to see in a Girls Season 7 if there was one. This is a mostly Sackler/Reader centered story, though the other characters from Girls will play their part too. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716529
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Episode 1: The New Girl

You haven’t even arrived at this “party” yet and you already regret agreeing to show up. You begin to think of an excuse: you have a migraine, you have a writing deadline, some other dire situation that requires your immediate attention has occurred. Before you’re able to settle on one excuse, you receive a text from Hannah telling you that the party is in the back room of the bar, and saying that she’s so excited that you’re going to meet her friends.  
You had met Hannah in a writing group, the two of you bonded over the shared habit of bringing snacks to the meetings, to the annoyance of the other group members. She was one of your first and only friends in the city. You have some friends from undergrad and grad school who live in the city, but they were often busy with their own careers and love lives. You couldn’t help but find meeting people in this city of 8 million to be overwhelming. Mostly, you didn’t know how you make real friendships with people who you’d only see occasionally, or where to find people who shared your interests and hobbies.  
You moved to the city six months ago and settled into a classic style apartment in Soho. The apartment was a little bigger than you needed but was a steal because it was being sold by a couple who was in the middle of a divorce and wanted to screw the other over. You’ve authored several books ranging from modern fiction, horror, and a crime/thriller series, which had recently been picked up by a streaming service for a television show. You made enough to make it in New York, but you did some ghostwriting on the side to supplement since you invested your earnings in the apartment. You didn’t feel like you belonged in New York yet, perhaps you’ll be always be the same small town girl no matter how long you’re in the city.  
You talked yourself into going to the party because you needed more friends and needed to enjoy the city. Plus, it was to celebrate Hannah’s new article being published. As a fellow writer you understood the struggles to get published and the triumph when you finally do get published. So you put on a little black dress that was neither too dressy nor too casual, told her you’d be there in a few minutes, and headed on the train to Brooklyn. You then grab a cab and head towards Hannah’s party.  
Your cab pulls up around the front, and you make your way into the bar. You’ve figured out that if you feel uncomfortable, you can get a few free drinks and then head out, no big deal. There are signs that point towards the Horvath Party, you casually walk, following the signs until you see Hannah in one of the rooms. Hannah waves and motions for you come towards her.  
“Hey, Y/N! I’m so happy you could make it! I’m sure you’ll have a great time and I know you’ll get along with my friends.”  
“Thanks for inviting me, Hannah. Congrats again on getting your piece published. It’s always worth the work in the end. Where’s Grover?” You ask as you see several people coming up to you and Hannah. Hannah answers as she hugs an excited brunette who just walked in, “Grover is with the sitter tonight. His Mommy needed a break. But I am texting every half-hour to make sure he’s alright.”  
“You deserve a night off, I’m sure he’ll be just fine.” You say as the brunette turns to you. Hannah gestures between the two of you and the other girl as she begins the introductions.  
“Y/N, this is my friend Shoshanna, or Shosh for short. Shosh, this is Y/N, the friend I told you about from my writing group.”  
Shosh hugs you and says, “Oh my gosh, it’s so nice to finally meet you. Hannah has told us so much about you and I’ve read you’re books. They’re good, like, really good. I don’t even typically like horror, but I liked yours.”  
“Thank you so much! I’ve heard a lot about you too! I love your outfit.”  
“The code word is apple for free drinks. But keep it quiet so people don’t take our free drinks. We didn’t pay for everyone.” Hannah adds as she goes to greet another person.  
You and Shosh have spent the last forty-minutes talking about fashion, and travel. Now she was happily giving you the “appropriate” details of her honeymoon. Shosh was super nice and easy to talk to, no wonder she had been friends with Hannah for so long. When you came back from the bar with your vodka soda, Hannah was talking to another brunette, one less excited than Shosh.  
“Marnie, this is Y/N from my writing group. Y/N this is my best friend Marnie.”  
“You’re the successful singer/song-writer, right?”  
“Yes, only somewhat successful, but yes. By the way, I love your dress, Y/N!”  
“I think its super cool that you can sing and put words to music. I have no musical talent whatsoever.”  
“Really? You’re such a good writer. How long have you been in the city?”  
“Only six months so I’m still figuring it all out.”  
“We can totally show you where the best places are, and what to do.” Shosh adds excitedly.  
“We should all hang out together sometime. We’re all young, attractive, successful women who should support each other.” Marnie says as she begins telling you the best places to shop, to eat, and to hang out.  
“I appreciate it, thank you. I definitely we should hang out. Do you guys ever do brunch?”  
“Yeah, I know this place that has the best mimosas.” Marnie says, then Shosh quickly adds, “We should totally go tomorrow morning, you know to help us recover from tonight.”  
“Tomorrow would work for me.”  
“I’m making the reservation now.” Marnie says while she types into her phone.  
“That sounds great, I’m looking forward to it. Who can turn down a good mimosa,” You say as you notice a very attractive man walk into the room, while the trio of friends continue to chatter amongst themselves. He’s tall with dark, wavy hair and broad shoulders. You immediately lock eyes with him, and smile, he smiles back. You then realize that you’ve totally zoned out of the conversation and finished your drink in record time. So much for playing it cool.  
“I need another drink, I’ll be back.”  
***********************************************************************  
Adam makes his way into the room. He doesn’t know why he’s even there. He and Hannah have been over for some time, and yeah, they were “friends” but why was here when he can’t stand her other friends. He had changed so much since the last time he was subjected to Hannah’s friends, would it be different this time? At least this time, he was free of Jessa that should keep the rest of them from being too hostile. And now, he had a successful run in a production of Machination at St. Anne’s, which lead to the casting director giving him the lead in an adaptation of The Beautiful and The Damned. He had a number of auditions coming up, even a few for Broadway again. He also has a theater friend who wants to turn his short film into a stage play. For the first time in a long time, his life was coming together not falling apart. Except for his love life, as always. He had ended the romantic relationship with Jessa not long after returning to her after being rejected by Hannah. He realized he was looking for something more, something he hadn’t had with Jessa, and something he hadn’t had with Hannah either. But Jessa still comes around, she seems determined not to let him go. So he lets Jessa stay sometimes, because she is a good fuck and he doesn’t have time to find another fuck buddy.  
Then he sees her. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and she looks amazing in that little black dress. Though he’s sure she’d look even better out of that little black dress. Down boy, he thinks to himself, he has to save that for later. But now, be cool. Her eyes lock with his, and she smiles at him. He can’t help but smile back.  
“Hey Adam! Good to see you here,” Adam turns and sees the voice behind the comment that takes him out of his trance. It’s Ray and he’s definitely looking at her too. Adam doesn’t like the idea of Ray talking to his woman, or looking at his woman, even if she’s not his woman yet. She will be, he’ll see to that.  
“Hey Ray, nice to see you too,” Adam manages to sound normal, not too eager or irritated. He looks for her again, but she’s gone. Oh no, she couldn’t have left yet. Not before he had got her number. He’s so desperate in his search for her, that he doesn’t even notice that Ray’s walked away and Hannah has come up beside him.  
“I’m so glad you could make it,” Hannah says as she pulls him into an awkward hug. He hugs her back but his eyes still look through the room for his woman. Then he spots her, over at the bar. Now, he just has to get over to her.  
“So this is none of my business, but are you and Jessa still a thing?” Of course, Hannah goes straight to the question he doesn’t want to answer, and takes the conversation straight to the person he’d prefer not to think about. He finally answers in the best way he knows how.  
“There is no relationship but we still sometimes see each other.”  
“You still see each other. I’m not stupid, I know what that means, and it means you still fuck.” Hannah puts her hands on her hips, clearly judging him before continuing, “Does that make you happy? Because believe it or not, you deserve to be happy too.”  
He keeps his eyes on her, his her. Hannah’s talking again before her previous statement has a chance to really sink in.  
“By the way, that woman you’re ogling is Y/N, my friend from my writing group. She’s a writer like me. But a very successful one. You should go talk to her. I can’t guarantee that you’re her type, or that she won’t throw her drink on you, but go for it.”  
“Really? You sure? She is your friend.” Adam says even though his mind is already made up. He is going to talk to her whether Hannah accepts it or not. But it would be better if Hannah does accept it. He doesn’t want another cold war like the one that happened when he and Jessa hooked up.  
“I’m sure. I think she’d be good for you, and that you two might work.” Hannah says and gives him a genuine smile. She then pushes him in the direction of the bar.

You order a Malibu Bay Breeze, made up of Malibu rum, cranberry juice, and pineapple juice. Normally that’s the drink you prefer but the vodka soda is slightly better to stave off dehydration and hangover. But now, you feel nervous because you see him make his way towards you and you need the comfort of your favorite drink. He sits down beside you and you turn to look at him.  
“Hello, stranger. You know when I’m in a place like this, I can’t help but I feel like I’m in a bad, modern adaptation of a Fitzgerald novel. I’m Y/N”  
“Hello beautiful stranger, I’m Adam. I agree, I feel like that at least once a day since I’ve been in New York. But I do find it to be missing Fitzgerald’s wit and introspection. I was worried you managed to sneak out before I got to talk to you.”  
“I’m glad you understood the reference, you’d be amazed at the number of people who don’t. Most of them look at me like I have three heads. I’m not going anywhere for a while, I just made my way over to the bar. Do you want a drink? If you’re nice, maybe it’ll even be on me.”  
“A seltzer water. I have a degree in comp lit and I’m actor who does mostly stage so I have to understand literary comments. I actually just finished a part in an adaptation of The Beautiful and the Damned”  
“Ha, well you know what they say about actors. I’m a writer. Okay, now I have a question: if you could work with any playwright, living or dead, who would it be?” You ask him with a smile on your face. You’re can’t hide your genuine curiosity. He seems like an intellectual guy, well-read, artistic, and clearly a bit offbeat. Those things make you to know his answer.  
“Chekhov, he was a truly master of theater. Or Arthur Miller.” He says, confidently taking a swig of his seltzer water, “does that answer suit you?”  
“It does. I prefer the Russian greats. So how do you know Hannah?”  
“I’ve known Hannah for years. What about you?” he says the last part in a singsong voice. You can’t help but laugh at his goofy behavior.  
“Hannah and I are in the same writing group. She’s one of the first friends I’ve made in the city.”  
You spend the next hour or so (maybe it was longer, you lost track of time) talking about your favorite writers, movies, and awkward moments. Turns out, you have pretty much the same taste in books and film, and you find your eyes tearing up from laughter at some of his stories. His stories are accompanied by full body movements and voice changes, of course. Adam talks about his family, you learn he has a niece that he calls Sample because she’s sample-sized and she was named after his exes. He teases you for being an only child. You can’t remember the last time you enjoyed someone’s company this much. He was interesting, intense, and slightly strange. Nothing at all like your type, and maybe that’s why you liked him. Or maybe it was because you felt he’d give the deep connection and passion you’d always craved. You notice he’s still only drinking seltzer, and you’re on your fourth drink.  
“Are you sure you don’t want a real drink? Or are you being a DD?”  
“I actually don’t drink. I’ve had a drinking problem in the past so I completely avoid it, and I still go to AA.”  
“I’m glad you saw you had a problem and got help. That’s a hard thing to do.” You tell him as you reach out and gently put your hand on his forearm. He looks deep into your eyes, and leans into your touch.  
“How long have you been sober?”  
“10 years. I started going to AA when I was seventeen.” He says and his rich amber eyes look sad. He looks like he expects you to reject him.  
“Well, I’m sorry that it started so early. If you ever need somebody to talk to, here, I’ll give you my number” you say and hold out your hand for his phone. He places it in your hand and he chuckles.  
“I am the worst person with technology and shit. I’m not the same over the phone. It took me so fucking long to even get an iphone.”  
“That’s okay. You’re probably better off without it anyway.” You smile and he smiles back. He puts his hand on your knee. You notice that 1.) his hand is freaking huge, so that means his dick must be big too, and 2.) You really like him touching you, his hand is hot on your cool skin. You feel a physical spark in your lower stomach that you haven’t felt in a long time: pure sexual attraction. You think you could easily take him home tonight, actually that looks like that’s where this is headed. He leans in towards your face, you can’t tell if he’s going to whisper something in your ear, or if he’s going to kiss you. You feel yourself leaning in, drawn like a moth to the light.  
The moment is ruined when a blonde woman throws her arms around his neck, kisses him on the cheek, and positions herself so she’s practically sitting in his lap. She turns to look at you, and you know you must look shocked because it takes you a minute to acknowledge that she’s even speaking. And you notice that she has a British accent.  
“Adam, who’s your friend?” She says in a voice that must be her attempt to be sultry. Adam looks uncomfortable and shifts so she’s no longer in his lap, and he’s not even touching her.  
“This is Y/N. She’s an author, a good author who’s wrote bestsellers.”  
“I’m Jessa, are you friends with Hannah?” the British blonde asks you and you find her gaze very uncomfortable. You take a sip of your drink before answering.  
“Yes, I know her from my writing group.”  
“Well then, you should know all about me and Adam. He’s the ex, and I’m the friend who stole him. We’re also the ones who made the movie. I’m sure she’s wrote a lot about us.” Jessa says all of that with a smug smile, clearly proud of the mess she’s just created.  
“Oh you’re the Adam? The Adam who moved in another girlfriend while she was in Iowa, who dated her friend, didn’t tell her, and then made a movie basically mocking your relationship?!” You practically yell. What the hell is wrong with these people? Why are they all still around each other?  
“That’s him. And that’s us.” Jessa says as she nods. You see red. What they did to Hannah was wrong, and here they are acting like it’s nothing. Jessa’s proud of it. And Adam lied to you about who he was knowing you were a friend of Hannah’s. You had a friend who hooked up with your ex, and it stung. Badly. And that was only a one-time hook up, you could only imagine if it had been a full-fledged relationship.  
“Where I come from, you tell people the truth, so I’m going to tell you both the truth. You’re both shitty people for doing that to Hannah and acting like it’s nothing.” You say before grabbing your bag and standing up.  
“And I hope I never see either of you again. You must deserve each other.”  
Whatever you had felt towards Adam a few minutes ago had utterly dissipated now. You could never be with someone who did all of that to his ex. If he did it to Hannah, he’d likely do it to you, you remind yourself. Additionally, Hannah was your friend, maybe not a best friend, but still a friend and you refused to do that to her. You storm off from the bar, hopefully to find someone who also thinks this situation makes zero sense. You see Shosh and Marnie standing near the stage and you join them. Marnie speaks first,  
“I see you had a great conversation with our local gruesome twosome.”  
“That may be one of the most fucked up experiences of my life. Or am I crazy?” You say trying to figure out if you’re over-reacting or not.  
“No, that is a totally weird situation.” Shosh says and it makes you feel better.  
Then you see a man at the bar who looks familiar, it takes a second for you to recognize him. You can feel the blood run from your face. You realize he’s a guy you hooked up with when you first moved to New York. What was his name? You were so intoxicated that night, you can’t even remember his name, only that it started with a B, and you would have preferred him to remain one of your secrets. Especially when you think of everything that happened a few weeks after the hookup. You watch him even though you don’t want to, and you notice that he is wearing a wedding band. That’s just great. He’s married. You hooked up with a married man, or at the very least he would have had to be engaged then. You feel your face getting hot, and you go outside to get some air. You bump into Hannah.  
“Y/N? Are you alright? You looked really freaked out?”  
“Yeah, it’s just I ran into one of my drunk one-night-stands. And he’s married. It just really bothers me.”  
“Well, it’s okay. You’ll probably never see him again. It’s not your fault, you didn’t know he was married.” Hannah says while rubbing your arms in an effort to calm you. You give her a hug and you head home.  
You see Adam and Jessa in the street fighting about something and you turn your head so you can get away without either of them noticing you.  
********************************************************************************  
You go to brunch with Hannah, Shosh, and Marnie the next day. You’d been so busy adjusting to the city, you had forgot how much you missed your girlfriends back home. The brunch was just what you needed and you learned some gossip. Hannah says that she has a date coming up. Marnie makes it clear after her track record, she’s happy being single for a while. Shosh, of course, gushes over her husband. You even meet Ray, who owns a local coffee place. However, then you’re filled in on his background with Shosh and Marnie. You were finally feeling like you had now friends in the city, and you were pleased with that. But you couldn’t stop thinking Adam, even though you knew you shouldn’t  
You’re back in your apartment, looking for something to do. You then decide to look up Adam Sackler. You scroll through the glowing reviews of his latest plays. Then you come across the movie, Disclosure. You debate whether or not to watch it. You give into your curiosity after a few minutes of debate, and hit play. You watch Adam, the real Adam not an actor playing Adam, spank the actress. Again and again. You should not find it as hot as you do. You can feel yourself getting turned on. You should turn off the movie, and go for a run to clear your mind or a cold shower.  
But you give in to your body as your hand sneaks into your pants. Your fingers part your folds before settling on your clit. You begin rubbing in circles. That’s not enough, you need it faster, harder. You start adding more pressure and quicken your pace. You start to imagine that your hands are Adam’s hands. It’s not long before you feel your climax building. You moan as you come hard.  
When you come back to reality, you realize that you should feel guilty for touching yourself to a movie starring your friend’s ex-boyfriend about their relationship. However, you manage console yourself by reminding yourself that you can touch yourself as long as you don’t cross the physical line with Adam himself, though you know you’ll dream about him touching you tonight.


	2. Episode 2: Uneasy Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has it out with Jessa. Y/N finds out she can't avoid Adam forever.

Adam watches you walk away stunned, and he is fuming at Jessa. He feels like breaking something. Right now. Fuckin’shit. He gets up to leave, pushing his chair out aggressively, once outside he screams. He turns arounds and sees the last person he wants to be near right now: Jessa.  
“She was a fucking bitch. I did you a favor. It never would have worked anyway,” she says as she cools takes a puff of her cigarette.  
“No, Jessa you’re the fucking bitch here! You only think of yourself and you need to make sure that everyone around you is just as fucking miserable as you are! Dammit! You destroy everything you touch!”  
He punches the closest brick wall, and his hand begins to bleed. That is going to hurt in the morning, he thinks. Jessa throws the cig down, and grabs his injured hand with one of her hands, then touches his face with her other hand.  
“Listen, Adam. We have a connection, something that no one else has or understands. That has to mean something, and you know it.”  
“Jessa, the only connection we have is common unhealthy behaviors, Hannah-hating, and fucking. The only thing we’ve had left out of those for a long time is fucking and now we won’t have that! You’ve humiliated me, which tells me everything I need to know about how you really feel about me!”  
Jessa looks like she’s trying not to cry while simultaneously being infuriated. Adam stalks off thinking to himself that he’s blown his chance with his dream girl. Jessa runs after him saying,  
“Adam, come back!”  
“I should have said this long ago: I never want to see you again Jessa!”  
Apparently the last comment was enough to stop Jessa from trailing behind him. He hadn’t been this tempted to drink in years. He reminds himself that he has auditions coming up and he can’t risk his career, or it will all be worth nothing. He’s sure him becoming a drunk mess won’t help him win over Y/N. Imploding the rest of his life won’t fix the situation. He then remembers that he has Y/N’s number, and he smirks. He won’t call Y/N tonight or tomorrow because she probably needs time to cool off, but he will get a hold of her, hope is not lost.  
It had been four days since your explosive conversation with Adam. For the first two days, you had heard nothing and that was oddly comforting. The silence allowed you to work on forgetting how you had felt about him, and gave your attraction to him time to cool. All of that was lost on the third day, when he began calling you. You know it was him because he’d now left you eleven voicemails asking to talk, or for you to call him back, both requests were accompanied by streams of curse words and the sound of things breaking in the background.  
There is a part of you that wants to breakdown and reach out to him, to see where this connection goes. But the rational part of you refuses to go down that road. If he could do that to Hannah, he could do that to you. You know tons of details about his relationship with Hannah because of her writing, and you know it was full of issues. Then there was the apparent soap level drama of Adam and Jessa, then throw Hannah into the mix, and you’d be asking for a load of headaches. You also considered just hooking up with him because you had never felt such a raw desire for a man, you tried to convince yourself that you could fuck him and get it out of your system. You subsequently reminded yourself that you’d likely not be able to stop at just one time, and you’d be directly inserting yourself into that mess. You could be just friends with him, but you knew you’d likely only feel stronger about him than you already did and you’d end up getting hurt.  
You put your internal dialogue aside as you adjust your skirt, and make your way from your first meeting of the day: your editor. The conversation went as it did typically. She had suggestions for your work that is about to be published, and you made notes from her grammar checks. Now to meet with your agent, even though you knew what that meeting would consist of: planning the new book tour, promotional schedules, paired with strong hints for you to immediately start writing your next work.  
“Y/N! Y/N” You hear and turn around to see Adam following you. Great, guess there goes your whole plan of ignoring him and continuing to repress your feelings. He catches up to you easily.  
“Are you stalking me? How did you know I’d be here?” you say in an annoyed voice. You’d read Hannah’s works and you knew all about how he would just turn up in places she’d be. Now you think that you must be his new target. How were supposed to ignore him and move on when he refused to give you space.  
“I googled you and I found out who your agent was, and figured there was a good chance that you’d be around her office.” He says as he keeps walking with you, your attempts to outwalk him fail because his long legs make it easy for him to keep pace with you. He keeps on talking as you say nothing.  
“Look, I am so sorry for what Jessa did. That’s a bad situation but it’s over now. It has been over for a long time. I should have told you who I was to begin with, I’m sorry for that but I was afraid you’d shut me out. I was right about that part.”  
“Adam, I really don’t want to be involved in your melodrama. It’s not my thing. It has never been my thing, and it will never be my thing. You must know that this can go nowhere, I’m friends with Hannah, and I know way more about your relationship than anyone should. I guess I’ll see you when I see you.” You walk away. Once you’re a reasonable distance away, you look back and notice that he stopped following you. You feel bad and you kind of wanted him to keep following you, but you know it’s for the best.  
After being pushed away by Y/N, Adam goes to the only person he thinks can help. And one of the people who doesn’t want to get involved: Hannah. He figures maybe Hannah can give him advice, console him or something. Now, he’s sitting her apartment again watching as Grover plays with some baby blocks. Hannah hands him a glass of milk and sits down.  
“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on, Adam? Or do I have to guess?”  
“Hannah, I really fucked things up with Y/N. I saw her today and she couldn’t get away from me fast enough.”  
“Having one of your ‘exes’ drop bombshells on her in a public place is probably not a good way to start a relationship. I’m sure she’ll cool down with time. She’s really guarded, I’m her friend and I never know what she really thinks or feels. I’ll get hints from her writing but aside from that, she usually keeps it all to herself.”  
“I know if I could just get her to talk to me, or really listen, things could work. Hannah, I know I’ve only known her for a short time and only scratched the surface, but I already feel things for her that I never thought I could feel. I’m going fucking insane here.”  
“Look if you want to talk to her, or more precisely, talk at her: we have writing group tomorrow. Just stop by after. I’ll be there and maybe that will make her more agreeable to hear you out.”  
Adam nods his head and thinks that may work, or it may make Y/N think he’s more a stalker than she already does. He supposes that’s a risk he’ll have to take. He can’t get her off of his mind.  
“But before we agree to go through with this, are things really over with you and Jessa? Because I’m not going out on a limb to get my friend to give you another chance if you’re going to run back to Jessa in a few months after your first fight.”  
“It’s really over, I let it continue for too long anyway. I told her that we had no real connection and I never want to see her again. I’m pretty sure she’s skipped town like she always does when she’s fucked things up.”  
“I’m holding you to that Adam. I’m doing this because you deserve to be happy too. I meant that when I told you at my party. I also think you and Y/N could be really happy together, but she is very stubborn so you’ll have to deal with that.” Adam can’t help but laugh at that. Both Hannah and Jessa were extremely stubborn and so was he. He knew he could work with stubborn.  
You pull your jacket up closer around your neck as the wind blows and gives you a slight chill. You listen to Hannah go on and on about her current life dramas (something about a girl she knew from undergrad who’s been published, you think) and about how she worries about Grover. At least being around Hannah gets you out of your own head for a while as you were instantly sucked into her issues. When you look up, you see Adam walking your way. He must really be stalking you. You grit your teeth in response. Hannah speaks first.  
“Hi, Adam!” Adam grumbles something in response to her as he focuses on you instead.  
“Y/N, will you please just listen to me. We can talk over dinner or something. Whatever you want to do. If you never want to see me again after that, I’ll stay away.” Adam begs. You desperately try to look away. You can feel Hannah watching you, and you wonder why she is being so quiet about this. It’s her ex-boyfriend, begging you to spend time with him. Her silence is then broken as she turns to face you.  
“Look, Y/N, just go to dinner with him. Even if you don’t want to, it may be the only way to get him to leave you alone.”  
“Are you sure it’s okay with you? It’s not weird for you, or anything?”  
“It’s totally fine. Adam and I are friends now. You and I are friends. I want you to go. Go, and have fun.”  
Hannah waves you away and she goes in the other direction, leaving you and Adam alone. You look at Hannah as she walks away, then set your gaze back on Adam, “Fine. One dinner. Take me to a place that still serves breakfast. Breakfast food is my favorite, in case you care to know. And you have to promise to leave me the fuck alone after this if I ask you to.”  
“Pinky promise.”  
Adam nods, and offers you his pinky. You shake your head and start walking. Every time you think you have him figured out, you learn something about him that throws you for a loop. You and Adam make your way to a small diner in his part of Brooklyn. Neither of you talk along the way, but the tension can be felt in the air. The diner is certainly not what you were expecting at all. Adam said it’s one of his favorites, and you could see why. It looked homey, like the type of place you could find in any small town in America. It was a nice change from the normal tempo of New York’s restaurants. You order coffee, and a breakfast platter of bacon, and pancakes. Adam orders biscuits and gravy. When the waitress goes to the next table, you raise your eyebrows at Adam and say, “So start talking. Make me understand your past relationships and why I should give you a chance. Because I really don’t understand this insanity.”  
He recounts his history with Hannah, the start as fuck buddies, and how that blossomed into a relationship. You’re shocked to learn that he was hit by a car while trying to get away from Hannah after she decided she didn’t want him to move in and blindsided him with the news at Jessa’s surprise wedding. She had left those details out of her writing. He talks about a girl named Natalia that he briefly dated who called him out in public but he probably deserved it, the next tale is him helping Hannah with her OCD, followed by his first role on Broadway, and Hannah’s unilateral decision to go to Iowa. Then he gets to a woman named Mimi Rose from Hannah’s time in Iowa and how she dumped him, and he gets to Jessa. You ask him to sum up his emotions for both of them. You can’t help but worry that he’ll one day go back to Jessa or Hannah, and if you’re going to move forward in anyway, you need to know his feelings. You sat and listened to quietly until now, and you were entitled to one question.  
“Can you tell me how you feel about both of those relationships now?” You finally ask in a voice that’s soft, not combative.  
“What Hannah and I had was real and intense. Because of the intensity, I think we both held on longer than what was healthy, or at least, I did. I assumed what if it was real, it meant it was forever. I liked that she needed me, and she’s a bit self-centered so as soon as I did my own thing, she checked out. We both were attached to ‘us’ for the wrong reasons and ultimately kept each other from growing.”  
“I actually understand that. It’s easy to think that because you feel something real it can’t go away or change. And it’s understandable that the intensity of your feelings can blind you to reality. Happens to people all of the time.”  
“Has it happened to you, too?”  
“Since you’ve been honest about this, I’ll be honest too. Yes, there was a guy I fell for, hard. We were on-again, off-again. It was real love: passionate, poetic, and raw, et cetera. It didn’t work out, we were always on different pages, but for the longest time I thought it would somehow last, that somehow it would all work out in the end. Then once I was outside of it for long enough, I realized it wasn’t healthy and you can love someone deeply and they can still not be the love of your life, or the one you’re meant to end up with. Tell me about Jessa.”  
“Jessa and I bonded over our addictions right after Hannah dumped me. We understood each other and we both wanted to screw over Hannah. We encouraged each other’s bad habits; it was like when two fucking hurricanes meet. Or fire and powder as Shakespeare would say. I mistook our similarities for compatibility. It was like seeing yourself in another person and it seemed right for a while, but I was really seeing all the worst parts of myself being reflected back at me. I ended our relationship a long time ago but she would turn up at my place, and I would let her stay, regret it, then the cycle would repeat. I let her stay because it was easier than finding something real, or something good with someone else.”  
“And it was easier than being alone, right?” He looks at you and nods. You feel the warmth of the back of his hand gently brush yours. Still feels like electricity as it had when he touched your knee that night in the bar. You find your hand moving towards his without permission. The waitress then sits down the check in between you and that action breaks the spell, you move your hand away swiftly.  
“So what are you guys now then?”  
“Nothing now, we’re completely over. I told her I never want to see her again that night at Hannah’s party after what she did. She’s skipped town like she normally does once she’s ruined someone’s life.”  
“How do you know that you won’t end up in the same cycle again with Jessa or Hannah?”  
“Because I only want you. I know what better is now.”  
“Well my opinion is still the same. I don’t want that drama and I won’t ruin my friendship for a man. But maybe one day it will work out. I’ll stay open to that possibility, just not now. I mean we can still talk and stuff, just no relationship.” He walks you back to your apartment, your shoulders can’t help but bump into each other along the way. He begins singing some ridiculous song that he said he had to sing once at an audition. When you arrive at your building, you turn back to him and give him a weak smile.  
“See you around, Adam.”  
“See ya around, kid.”  
You’re running later than what you’d like, but it’s a Saturday morning so you decide that it’s not that big of a deal. As you exit your building, you see a tall, broad shouldered man with dark hair leaning against the gate. You think he looks a lot like Adam from behind but you think it can’t be him. Adam would have no reason to be here. The man turns around when he hears you approach.  
“Adam, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you, obviously. What are you doing today?”  
“Just errands…what is your deal? Why are you doing this?”  
“Doing what?”  
“You know what. Waiting outside my building to see me.”  
“I happen to really fucking like you and I want to spend time with you. I want to know more about you and you said we could still talk,” he informs you in an exasperated voice as he moves his hands to emphasize his point.  
“I’m not interested in anything romantic. I just can’t do that. I can’t sacrifice who I am. But we can be friends, I suppose. And I did say we could talk… You can join me if you promise to behave.”  
“Scout’s honor”  
“Were you even a scout?” He laughs and shakes his head no. The two of you begin your day. You go to the grocery store where you learn that he really loves milk for some reason, and you tell him that you have no domestic skills at all as you pick up some microwave dinners. You buy yourself a bouquet of flowers, then he pulls out one bloom and puts it behind your ear so it rests against your hair. When you’re looking around at a market, he mentions again that he can make furniture. You sit down at a little café and you each grab a quick sandwich. Then he asks you why you ghostwrite when you’re already successful.  
“As a matter of fact, I happen to ghostwrite because it gives me a change of pace, and a way to get out of my own head for a while. It’s a great cure for writer’s block. It also pays well and I happen to like the supplemental funds in my bank account…Now I can ask you about your career since you opened up the door.” You say as you take a bite.  
“That is how a conversation typically works, Y/N…SHIT! They put mustard on my sandwich.”  
You ignore his outburst and continue with your question, “How do you choose your roles? You clearly don’t do traditional or mainstream.”  
“I look for something that makes me feel something, something that’s real. You know the kind of thing that people can watch, feel it deep down, and it stays in their minds for a while. For me, that is art, and isn’t that the point of it all?” You ponder that answer for a minute before moving on.  
“What’s your biggest fear?”  
He thinks about his answer for a minute he leans in towards you as he reveals, “To live a life that’s meaningless, to sell myself out.”  
Wow, you weren’t expecting him to go that deep, you lean in, putting your elbows on the small table in front of you and look at him to decipher if he was being a sarcastic ass or being serious. His hands shake your arms and he looks you straight into your eyes with his amber ones as they bore into you, he adds, “What’s your biggest fear, kid?”  
“Kid? Are you ever going to explain that nickname? I fear failure more than anything. I also fear that one day I’ll wake up, be old, and realize that I’ve never did all things I wanted to do and it’s too late.”  
“Then make sure you do all of those things now.”  
You slowly make your way back to your apartment building as the two of you chitchat the whole way, you don’t want the conversation to end. You enjoy Adam’s presence more than you would ever openly admit. Today was a really good day. When you get to your door, Adam catches you off-guard by leaning in and gently kissing your forehead. He then turns and walks away. You’re half infuriated that he kissed you, thereby breaking the friend thing you’d agreed on, and the other half of you wanted to melt into him or chase after him for a real kiss. Instead, you turn the door into your apartment.  
You feel Adam’s cock thrusting into you from behind, his pelvis grinding into your ass, while you’re on your hands and knees below him. His finger crush into your hips so deep that you’re sure that you’ll have bruises there for the next few days. Then as one hand remains on your hip, the other hand slaps your ass with a whack! You can’t help but moan and ask for another one, harder than the first. He switches hands and slaps the other side of your ass. You can feel your orgasm building as the pleasure increases and you feel your hips buck back into him as his hips slam into yours, forming a rhythm. You hear him groan in your ear, and it sounds delicious. He reaches his hand down to play with your clit, and you moan loudly and place your hand over his as you rock into his cock and hand. Your climax is moments away and you can feel your muscles clench, and you swear you can taste the pleasure.  
Then you wake up, alone in your bed. You’re dripping wet from your dream, and you have your thighs pressed together for some friction. Jesus, you think, you need to get this out of your system. Isn’t it enough that Adam has taken over your waking thoughts, but now he’s taken over your dream conscious as well? You knew you shouldn’t have gone to dinner with him, you knew this would happen. You were falling for him, and you couldn’t stop yourself.


	3. Episode 3: Crossing A Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Adam grow closer. Smut ahead

You had spent every day with Adam for the past two weeks. Some days you would go places like Coney Island where you went on the bumper cars and watched the fireworks, or the Natural History Museum where you would browse for hours and Adam would pose at every exhibit, or you’d visit comedy clubs and gardens together. The comedy club was a bust because Adam was clearly funnier than the comedians, but the gardens were nice, and Adam helped you set up some planters on your terrace after your trip. He went with you to the Empire State Building, and agreed to play tourist with you even though he had been in the city for years. Adam insisted on taking you to all of those places because he was concerned that you weren’t getting the authentic New York experience.

Other days you would hang out at your apartment or his; if you were writing he’d be sure to bring you takeout, and if he had an audition, you’d help him rehearse his lines. You would send him funny stuff on his phone through the day, and he would respond in his typical phone-averse way. It seemed as if the two of you had fallen into a routine, but neither of you had addressed what type of relationship you had, or tried to ease the sexual tension between you. You were just friends, that was all you would allow yourself to be with Adam, but every now and then, he would hold your hand or sneak his arm around your shoulders, and you let him. You knew you were maybe letting things get out of hand, or sending him mixed signals but it felt right.

Emotionally, you knew there was more than friendship involved but you couldn’t imagine a good ending to any romance with him so you tried ignoring your feelings. You were terrified that if you pursued your feelings, that everything would be great for a while between you until Hannah would need something, and he would ditch you for her. Or, you’d be together until Jessa came back and he would not be able to turn her away.

Then, there was the growing problem of your sexual attraction to him. You had spent the night away from him: you had went out to a night club, drank, and danced before finding a guy who looked Adam, you thought you could live out your fantasies that way. But before you got the guy home, you could tell it wasn’t right, his voice wasn’t the right pitch, and his hands weren’t the same size as Adam’s. His eyes weren’t as intensely amber as Adam’s. The real problem with the guy was that he wasn’t Adam, and Adam was the only one you wanted. You part ways with the Adam knock-off after coming up with some kind of excuse, and you know what you have to do. You give in and go over to Adam’s. You stand outside his door and press the button for him to let you in.

He opens his door and lets you in, surprised to see you. As you walk in the door, a young and pretty brunette avoids your eyes and briskly walks out of the door, mumbling something under her breath. You take off your jacket and shoes, watching Adam skeptically. Had he hooked up with that girl? Who was she? Was he serious about her? Then you physically ask the question that’s burning in your mind, “Did you just fuck that girl on the couch?”

“Uh no, we never got that far. What are you doing here, kid?” He avoids your eyes at first, then he gives in eying you like you’re a piece of meat. You can feel the heat rolling of him, and you remember you’re still wearing the outfit that you wore clubbing: a lace romper that’s short and accentuates your chest and stilettos to show off your legs. Adam is wearing a dark gray t-shirt that shows off his broad chest and dark jeans like he normally does. His hair looks perfect and soft as always. You finally answer his question telling him, “I just wanted to see you. Clubbing didn’t go as planned, apparently I’m too old for that now.”

“Well make yourself at home, do you want to watch a movie?” He asks and you nod as you both settle in on the couch. He sits beside you, somewhat closer than he normally does. You find yourself drifting towards him too and soon you’re leaning against him with his arm around your waist. His hand practically takes up your entire torso, and you cant help wondering what they’d feel like elsewhere. The two of you decide to watch a Tarantino movie, but you can’t pay attention to what’s going on screen. And Adam can’t concentrate either because he’s too busy watching you. It seems you may be stuck in this strange standoff forever before you finally turn to look at him and say, “Adam, I need you to touch me.”

“Y/N you’re the one who said we’re just friends and that you weren’t interested in that.”

“It was never that I wasn’t interested, I was always interested but I didn’t think it would work...anyway, are you going to touch me or not?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin our friendship or make things weird.” He says and he shifts to give you space. His voice sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, not you. You’ve had enough. 

“Adam, will you please just fucking fuck me? If you don’t, I’m going to fucking touch myself here and you’ll just have to watch. So either be a spectator or a participant.” Hands go to the zipper of your romper but are stop abruptly by Adam’s.

Adam then realizes that you’re serious, and what you’re saying sinks in as his eyes darken with lust, and his demeanor changes. He reaches his hand down away from yours to touch up your leg, landing on your upper thigh, desperately close to where you want him. He rubs circles on your upper thigh and makes eye contact with you while saying, “Y/N, take off your clothes.”

You like the intensity in his voice that now sounds as smooth as honey, and the fact he’s being assertive. You follow his directions: seductively unzipping your romper, then you pull off your underwear until you’re completely naked in front of him. You can see the bulge growing in his pants. He looks you up and down, drinks you in, and licks his lips. You think he’s going to devour you and that’s exactly what you want.

“Y/N, you’re so fucking hot. You’re more than hot, you’re beautiful.” He says as he admires every inch of your body.

You can’t take it anymore, so you join him back on the couch, and pull his lips to yours. Your lips crash into his almost brutally, it takes him a moment to realize that you’re kissing him. Once he does, he kisses you back with ferocity, weaving his fingers through your hair, pulling your neck back. When he pulls your hair, your lips open and his tongue is instantly in your mouth exploring every corner. Your tongues continue to dance around each other as you move your hands to feel the muscles in his chest and arms. He then pulls away, his hand still in your hair and takes your bottom lip between his teeth, and slowly bites your lip. You move so you’re straddling his lap now, your hands tangle in his hair and it’s just as soft as you always imagined it being. Your lips never leave his as you begin to rock on his lap needing friction as his warm hands explore your back before making their way downward to squeeze and knead your ass. You think you could come from that alone if he continues, and you find yourself whimpering wantonly at his touch.

He leans back, and pulls off his shirt. You take that as an opportunity to explore his skin with your hands and mouth. You press sloppy kisses to his neck, collarbone, chest, any part of him you can get to. What you can’t get your mouth on, your hands explore his warm skin dotted with freckles. He puts both hands on your neck as he brings your face to his, and he searches your face for something before asking again, “Y/N, you really want to do this?”

“Yes, Adam. I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you.” That’s all he needs to hear as he gently picks you up and sets you down on the sofa, as he moves to crouch in front of you. He kisses up your calf, up you to your thighs as he nibbles more urgently the closer he gets to your core. It makes you nervous as you squirm before you gently stop him, “Adam, you don’t have to…”

“I know but I want to.” He moves in closer to your heat.

“Uh, Adam…it’s kind of a waste, I’ve never been able to come from oral before so just use your hands or whatever.”

“Did you just say that you’ve never came from someone eating your pussy?”

“Yes” You squeak out. Now you’re embarrassed. Going down just never worked for you before, you needed more pressure or something. Normally you’d just fake an orgasm so it could be over and you could move on towards a real orgasm. But you told Adam the truth because you knew he’d find out anyway, since he knew you so well. Adam looks you straight in your eyes as he informs you, “Well obviously your other partners didn’t know what the hell they were doing. I do. I am going to feast on this cunt of yours and I’m going to make you come.”

You nod as he pulls your legs further apart, then he gently strokes your thighs with his fingertips. He settles his face right above your core and you can feel his hot breath on you. Adam then gives you a sloppy kiss before licking up your folds. He nibbles on your lips before assaulting your clit. He gives it broad strokes with his tongue before tracing circles. This feels really good you think. You start to moan because it feels so good. You go to grab something with your fist, finding nothing, you then wrap your fingers around his locks and hold him to you. He must like that because you can feel and hear him groan into you when you pull his hair. He adds more pressure with his tongue before lightly sucking on your now sensitive clit. He continues alternating between broad strokes and sucking. His hands move up your body to massage your breasts. You can feel your climax creeping through you slowly at first, then hitting you hard. You moan loudly as you start rocking yourself against his face, chasing out your high. Adam stays between your legs, still nibbling on your clit as you ride through your climax. You look down at him, you know you probably look like a hot mess to him, but he just looks so smug and beautiful.

“Jesus fucking Christ, how are you so good at that?” You find yourself wondering out loud.

“Guess a lot of practice. That was one of the hottest fucking things I’ve ever seen, you were so hot.” He praises you. You want to make feel like he just made you feel.

“Now, your turn.” You say as you pull him up so he stands in front of you. Your hands move to unbutton his jeans and you yank them down. Even with his boxers still on you can see his erection and you’re taken by his size. You actually wonder how he’s going to fit, but you also think that this will be good. Adam clearly knows a thing or two about fucking, and you were excited to test his abilities. You pull his boxers down, and you start stroking his cock. He whimpers at your touch, and you motion for him to sit down. With him seated beside you on the couch, you lay down with your head and hands on his laps. You spread the precum that’s forming on his tip around his shaft, and then you lick a broad stripe from base to tip. You tease his head by tracing your tongue around it, before sucking lightly on the tip. You hear a moan come from him so you continue downwards. His hands tangle in your hair and gently guide you to take more and more of him. You let your drool cover him and you take more of him in your mouth inch by inch.

“Fuck yes, Y/N” he groans out as you take as much of him as you can, which makes you gag slightly when you feel his cock hit the back of your throat. You bob on his cock and swirl your tongue around him before he stops you.

“I don’t want to cum before I get to fuck you. Do I need a condom?” He asks you. You move to where you’re straddling his lap again. You tease his cock around your folds, so he can feel how wet you are. You lean in and whisper in his ear, “No, I’m on birth control and I’m clean. I want to ride you.”

He nods his consent. You kiss down his neck and guide his length into you as you sink down onto him. You can feel him stretch and fill you in a way that you’ve never felt before. You both groan as his last inch plunges into you, you brace yourself with your hands on his shoulder as you start moving your hips. You first swivel your hips in a figure eight motion then grind into his pelvis, which you feel directly hit your clit. _Fuck_ , you think as you groan, moving down unto him again. His hands move to cup your ass as he guides you so you’re riding him at a quicker pace. He tells you, “I wanna see your tits bounce.”

You oblige by ride him faster, and harder until you’re literally bouncing on his cock. You’re not sure what sounds more obscene: the sound of your bodies slapping together, or the noises you’re both making. You find yourself moaning and Adam’s spewing filth of his mouth, which just turns you on more. His hips thrust up to meet yours and you realize you’re moving together. You can feel his hips hitting your clit and his cock bumping into your g-spot at just the right angle, so you grind into harder as you feel another orgasm building. He holds you close to him as he encourages you, “Cum for me, Y/N. Come all over my cock.”

As your orgasm hits you, you arch your back and can feel yourself tightening around him. He picks you up and lays you down on the couch. He then positions himself on top of you, he re-enters you and starts driving into you as you can feel your pussy still clenching around him. You lift your legs to hook your ankles behind his back and he’s so deep into you that you can feel the tip of his cock hit your cervix. He rocks into you at a brutal pace, and he tells you, “Fuck, Y/N. I’m gonna cum, your cunt feels so good.”

You wrap your arms around him and tell him, “Cum for me, Adam. Cum inside me, please.” You can feel his cock twitch inside you as you then feel him spill into you. You hadn’t had unprotected sex in a long time, but you certainly never remembered it feeling like that. You realized that you were fucked, not just physically but emotionally too, because there was no going back from this. Adam collapsed on top of you, and you hold him as you both come down. He buries his face in your neck and you stroke his hair and down his back. You press a kiss to his cheek and you feel him give you a kiss in the crook of your neck.

After what seemed like what was simultaneously an eternity and mere minutes, he rolled off of you so he was spooning you from behind. He wrapped one arm around your waist while the other hand was supporting your neck. You roll over so you’re facing him and ask, “Just a general question. How many girls have you fucked on this couch?”

“I really haven’t kept a count but several,” he answers laughing and you can’t help but laugh too. The two of you lay there enjoying each other’s company for a while, before he moves to get up. And before you can ask him what he’s doing, he’s scooping you up in his arms and is carrying you towards his bed. You raise your eyebrows at him as you wrap your arms around his shoulders. He smiles and says, “What? Did you seriously think I was going to let us sleep on that old couch?”

He throws you down on the bed then moves in beside you as he pulls the covers up around you both. He wraps his arms around you and you snuggle into him. Your last thoughts before sleep overtakes you is that this feels so right.

Adam wakes up before Y/N does, so he just watches her sleep for some time. He feels how good her warm body feels next to his, and he remembers how great last night was. Actually it was amazing, he thinks to himself. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of this so he takes it all in, in case he never gets to experience it again. He figures this was a one-time thing: that Y/N must have been really horny, and that she should would brush it off as a single moment of weakness. He’s prepared himself for the worst but he still holds onto hope that it would mean to her what it had meant to him. She had spent so much time reiterating that they were just friends, and all they would ever be was just friends, then she shows up last night, and makes it clear she wants him to fuck her. What the hell was he supposed to think of that? Was she going to still insist that they were just friends, or would she want to be friends with benefits, or the worst case scenario: she would never want to see him again?

He was making himself anxious and felt himself burning with nervous energy, so he quietly and carefully gets out of bed. He watches to make sure that he hasn’t disturbed her. He re-tucks her back into the blankets and gently kisses her head as he goes to make coffee and breakfast for her. He’s going to make her a whole spread: eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. He also searches for a table cloth and a vase so the table will look nice. He settles for picking a few blooms off a flower that she had given to him weeks ago, he puts them in a vase. He sets the table, and is busy filling both of their plates as he hears her moving around.

“Good morning,” she says as she walks out to the small dining area, wearing just his shirt from last night, which is big on her and fits her like a dress. Damn she looks so beautiful he thinks. She strolls over to him and stands up on her toes as she gives him a gentle kiss. She looks at the table, and she looks so happy, he can’t help but smile back pleased with himself for making her happy. She turns to him and gives him a tight hug, another kiss before telling him, “Oh Adam, you didn’t have to do all of this. This is so sweet, I love it. Thank you.”

She sits down, takes a drink of coffee, and starts eating the breakfast. Adam sits down across from her and follows suit. They make small talk as they eat. When they’re both finished eating, he moves to clean the table, and she follows behind him, helping him clean up. He then leads her back to the couch. As much as he hates to potentially ruin this moment, he knows they have to talk. Even if these are the last of these good moments he gets with her, he needs to know what she feels. If she doesn’t share his feelings, it’s better to know now before falls for her any more than he already has.

“We need to talk about last night. Was that a one-time thing because you were horny, or do want us to be something else?” He asks her, he can’t even bring himself to say “couple,” or “relationship”, so he uses “something else” instead. She looks at him with bright eyes and she’s watching his reaction before she answers, “I mean I was horny, but I don’t want it to be a one-time thing. Adam, when I went out last night, I found a guy that reminded me of you, and I was going to take him home, then I realized that it wasn’t him I wanted, I wanted you.”

“You wanted me? I thought we were just friends, you were adamant about us being just friends.”

“We could be friends with benefits, Adam. People do that all the time. We could too.”

“No, no friends with benefits. That’s total bullshit. It’s used by fuck buddies who treat each other badly then tack that term on it to make it better. Or it’s used by people who are in a relationship but don’t want to deal with the consequences of an actual relationship so they call it that.”

“Really, Adam? You just gave a speech about why you didn’t care about labels two days ago. Now you care about labels. What do you want us to be, Adam?”

“Fuck, Y/N. I don’t know, I just know that I want to be with you. I want us to be a thing. I want something that’s real, and deep. What about you, what do you want?”

“I don’t do traditional dating because it’s shallow and pointless. Same with boyfriend/girlfriend labels mostly. I want someone I can spend time with, do things with, and go places with. I want someone who makes me laugh, and wants to hear me ramble on and on. I want someone who fucks only me. I want somebody who gives a damn.”

“I can do all of those things, and I want all of those things with you, Y/N” Adam grabs her and kisses her, unable to resist anymore. She kisses him back with equal passion. It’s all lips, tongues, and sometimes teeth, but it’s okay, because it’s them. It’s them finally acknowledging that they want each other. She holds unto him as she says, “Okay so we test this out, with no labels but we’re together.”

“I want whatever you want, Y/N” He pulls her so she’s perched on his lap. She kisses him again and he thinks might combust. She’s kissed him four times this morning. Then a serious look crosses her face as she tells him, “I don’t think we should tell Hannah, Marnie, and that group. I just really don’t want to deal with them.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Adam then stands up and Y/N wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She smiles at him, and he smiles at her. He feels happy, the happiest he can remember ever feeling. “Now, I think we should go back to bed.”

Adam was coming over to your apartment after his audition. This was a big audition for him, it was for a modern update of _Exiles_ by Joyce, and it was Broadway with the possibility of a movie rendition. Hannah, Marnie, and Ray would be over a few hours later to watch the production of _The_ _Beautiful_ _and_ _the_ _Damned_ that Adam was in when it played on public broadcasting. You and Adam had agreed not to tell them that you were couple so you could avoid that drama. You told Adam no PDA tonight and you were sure that he would find someone way to touch you or punish you for instating that rule.


	4. Episode 4: Strange Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Adam have a breakthrough in their relationship.

You hear Adam come in your apartment. You had loaned him a key with the condition that he not abuse the privilege. The foods you had set up for the night were on the table, along with the drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. You just needed to change into a different outfit then you’d be ready. This would your first time around Hannah as a couple, or whatever you were, but you had agreed to no PDA, or anything that might hint at you two being together. It was easier that way as opposed to opening yourselves up to all that drama while you were still figuring out your relationship. Before you turn to go change your clothes, you feel large hands wrap around your waist and pull you back into a warm, hard chest. Adam speaks directly in your ear before giving you kisses down your face and neck, “I missed you, Y/N. And guess what? I got a call back!”

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you!” You angle your face to the side so you can give him a big kiss. The kiss gets steamy as his tongue swipes your bottom lip seeking entry into your mouth. When you gasp, his tongue explores your mouth, and his hands move up to caresses your breasts. He squeezes them and you press into him. Then you remember the time, so you pull away telling him, “We don’t have time. They’ll be here any minute and I need to get ready. Don’t forget: no PDA tonight.”

He growls and lets out an exaggerated groan. He smacks your ass and retreats as you slip into different clothes. You barely have your clothes back on when you hear them buzz your apartment. First, it’s Ray, and Adam’s already let him in. You speak to Ray, and then Marnie and Hannah with Grover in tow arrive.

“Hey, friend. I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long, I miss you.” Hannah tells you as she sets Grover down and hands him a toy.

“I’ve been super busy and it’s been hard to keep up,” you respond, hoping that she won’t probe into what you’ve been doing. You have been working on your book. Some. It was true that you had been super busy: fucking Adam on every surface of both of your apartments. While you’re mentally recounting your past few weeks, Marnie pulls you aside to talk.

“Okay, so you’re still single right?”

“I mean, yeah, I’m seeing someone but I’m too busy for a relationship right now.” You try not to cringe when you understand why she’s asking, Marnie is unfazed as she continues, “I know this great guy, who I think you would be really compatible with. I gave him your number, but you have no obligation to text back or anything.”

“Thanks for thinking of me. I guess we’ll see.” You say awkwardly and when you see Adam, you notice he’s a few feet away from Marnie and he’s heard the whole conversation. You try to smile at him but he makes a silly, grimaced face at you. If you weren’t in for a punishment for making it no PDA tonight, now you definitely were. Everyone grabs their food and heads over to your sofa and loveseat to watch the production.

Adam sits next to you on the loveseat and the production starts. You’re mesmerized by Adam’s performance, he is very talented, and you tell him that. Hannah and Ray also compliment his acting, but he gets uncomfortable and doesn’t pay attention because he can’t watch himself act. You pull a blanket over your lap because your legs are cold, but it doesn’t take long for Adam to be underneath the blanket as well.

Your concentration is jolted from the TV as you feel Adam’s hand move up your thigh gently squeezing his way up. Then the heel of his palm starts rubbing against your core and you have to bite your lip to keep a moan from slipping out. You give Adam a glare, hoping to make him stop, but he smiles gently at you then his hands reaches inside your pants, and dips down into your folds. You try to lock your thighs together, because he cannot be doing this to you right now, but his hand continues and gently pushes your legs apart. Now you’re sitting next to him, covered by a blanket with one knee up so it hides what’s going on while your leg is laying across his lap. His fingers press on your clit drawing circles, then stroking up and down. It feels so good, you know you’re going to come in front a room of people. You shoot him a pitiful look begging for mercy, but he shakes his head and his hands add pressure and move at a faster pace. You can feel the coil in your stomach and you can feel the wave of your orgasm building and you cover your mouth with your hand to keep yourself from vocalizing your pleasure. The wave of your climax hits, making your toes curl and your head roll back on your neck. Once you come down from your high, you look over at Adam who is intently watching the production, with a smug smile on his face, but thank God no one else was watching you.

You decide that Adam’s going to pay for that. Your hand palms his crotch and keeps moving as you feel him harden underneath his jeans. You keep the pressure steady as he tilts his hips in a way to mimic a thrust without being obvious. Your fingers quickly find the buttons of his jeans, then sink into his briefs, pulling out his hard cock. You wrap your hand around his shaft and start to stroke him, watching him hold himself together when he’s really about to fall apart. You ease your grasp to only lightly stroke him, then he suddenly removes your hand, stands up, and shuffles off. You tell the group that you’ll be right back that you’re going to check on something, and follow after him. As you open the bathroom door, Adam is pressing your back into the door, kissing your neck and grinding his cock into you. You almost succumb to him right there, then you remember how he just tormented you, so he push him away and pull his cock out.

“Now, just what were you going to do in here without me? Were you going to touch yourself in here?” You say smearing the bead of precum around his tip. Your hand strokes him and he holds onto the sink before his darkened eyes lock onto yours, “Yes, Y/N. See what you’ve done to me? What are you going to do to my big cock?”

“Hmm, I don’t know Adam, I might just leave you in here to finish yourself off.” He starts shaking his back and forth before answering, “NO, please do something. I need to cum, please.”

You continue stroking him, varying from soft strokes to firm as Adam starts thrusting into your hand. Then you decide that you want to be in control of this encounter. You remove your hand and get down on your knees. Adam is about to protest when you remove your hand, then he realizes what you’re doing and breathily says, “Fuck yes. Suck my cock.”

You lick a strip from base to tip before lightly sucking and bobbing on just the head. His hands tangle in your hair, and you take more of him in your mouth. You take as much as you can and start bobbing on his length. It’s not long before Adam’s cumming and you feel it hit your throat. You swallow it, and clean him up as he comes down from his climax. He’s looking at you like you’re magic which makes you blush, and he pulls you into a tight hug. You turn to go back out, and his hands grab your face, pulling you towards him. He gives you a sweet, deep kiss, and tells you, “I’m never letting you go, Y/N. Never.”

“Well you’re going to have to let me go before they come looking for us. You’re staying the night aren’t you?” You say as you smooth down your hair in the mirror and make sure you’re makeup isn’t noticeably smeared.

“Yeah, as long as you want me to. I can’t wait until I get you alone again.” He says as he gives you a chaste kiss on your neck as you walk out of the bathroom door. You go back into the main room, and sit down like nothing happened but you’re sure that you still look guilty.

***********************************************

The event is bustling with people, including your agent, your editor and some others that helped you with your book. You’re wearing a spaghetti strap silver dress and black blazer with strappy heels. Your hair is pulled up in a low bun. You look around for your friends and Adam, while the latter has yet to arrive, you see Shoshanna walk in. She comes to you, eyes your outfit, and says, “This so cool and chic. You look amazing! Congrats, I’m happy for you!”

“Thank you! I’m glad you’re here, it means a lot to me.” You say and give her a hug. Then you see the married man you hooked up with previously walk in the door. Was he here looking for you? If not, then what was he doing here? You should already know everyone on the list tonight. You feel yourself begin to sweat and your face starts to feel hot. The man approaches, comes up to stand by Shosh and she says, “Y/N, this is Byron, my husband. Byron, this is my friend, Y/N.”

You think you might pass out. This cannot be happening. He can’t be her husband. You could not have inadvertently had sex with your friend’s husband. God can this get any worse, you wonder but still smile and try to act calm. You won’t allow yourself to have a meltdown at your own book event, and you can’t let Shoshanna know your secret like this. Byron is staring at you with a horrified expression on his face, and you know you must look equally traumatized. Shosh must be oblivious to the drama going on right in front of her because she walks away saying, “I’m going to get some wine. You guys stay here and talk.”

“I had no idea who you were. Shosh is a good friend.” You say as you feel the need to explain yourself. Byron quickly adds, “I didn’t know that you were her friend either. It was a drunken mistake.”

“I know, it was for me too. Are we going to tell her? I’ll follow your lead on that.” You whisper.

“It was a mistake on both our parts. It would hurt her if she found out, so can we agree to pretend that it didn’t happen?” He asks and you suddenly feel like you want to run away as far as humanly possible. Instead, you agree with him, it probably would be best to not let Shoshanna know.

“Yeah, okay.” You say and walk into another room, this one is nearly empty and much cooler, which you need for your overheated face. You grab two glasses of wine and start to down them to calm yourself down. You’re completely entranced by your own thoughts, trying to process what just happened, to the point that you don’t notice that Hannah and Marnie have walked up to check on you.

“Y/N, are you okay? Your face is red and you look really freaked out.” Hannah says and pats your back.

“Here, drink some water. What happened?” Marnie asks as she offers you a cup of water. You take a drink and put the cool glass up to your face. And you decide to tell them, maybe they could offer advice or something.

“You know that guy I hooked up with when I first came to the city? The one who I found out was recently married? It’s Shosh’s husband, Byron. I had no idea who he was, and God this is so bad.”

“Well, you didn’t know who he was when it happened, so it’s not your fault.” Hannah says in a soothing voice, trying to comfort you.

“It’s not only that. After our hookup, I found out I was pregnant. I had an abortion.” You say, apparently you’re spilling everything tonight. Marnie hugs you and says, “You did what you had to do, and you are a strong, independent woman. You’ll be okay.”

You then tell them that you and Byron have agreed not to tell Shoshanna, because it will hurt her. Marnie and Hannah agree that that’s probably best. You’re feeling better now after finally telling somebody what happened, and you see Adam walk through the door.

Adam’s wearing a nice suit, and has shaved, he’s doing his best to look presentable. He knows Y/N will look amazing and he wants to impress her and look like her partner should. _Damn_ _this_ _is_ _fancy_ , he thinks as he walks in the event hall. There are a few books around, long tables, a large bar, and a lot of people dressed up schmoozing with their glasses of champagne. He feels nervous and out-of-place, but then he sees Y/N and she looks beautiful. Y/N walks up to greet him, and gives him a quick kiss. He tells her, “Wow, you look beautiful. I can’t wait to get you home.” He says the last line in a higher pitched voice right in her ear. She giggles in response, and leads him along.

He thinks that this must be what it’s like to date a celebrity. Before they walk five feet, a man and a woman come up to talk Y/N, complimenting her on the book. This continues as they move through the room, everyone stops to talk to her, and surprisingly she knows all of their names and details of their lives. When he dated MiMi-Rose, he attended her art exhibits with her and he thought those had a lot of attention and glamour, but they were nothing compared to this. But he basks in the fact that Y/N is walking with him, and as he puts an arm around her, she wraps hers around his waist. They stop when they’re at a window overlooking the streets, he can’t help but say, “Oh these are very important people here, can’t you tell from the way they hold their glasses.”

“Yes, they’re very important. They don’t have time to explain it to wee peasants,” she responds with her best attempt at an English accent. There’s nothing he loves more than hearing her laugh. An older, refined woman, who Y/N said was her boss’s boss comes up to them both and starts talking to Y/N again.

“So, Y/N, is this your boyfriend, or partner, whatever your generation calls it?” The woman asks and I look at Y/N, thinking that she’ll confirm that you’re in a relationship. The two of you have never really had _what_ _is_ _this_ conversation, neither of you wanted labels, but he thought it was obvious what you were.

“Uh no, not boyfriend but friend” He hears Y/N say and he backs away like he just touched an open flame. He can’t hold back his feelings as he interrupts Y/N’s conversation, “Wait, we need to talk.”

Y/N excuses herself from the conversation and says, “What is wrong with you? That was rude”

“Well I thought it was rude that you just said we’re friends when you know we’re not.” Adam says without trying to hide his irritation. Could he have really read this whole situation that wrong?

“Adam, we agreed this was casual.” Y/N says in a matter-of-fact-way, and she’s watching his face to gauge his reaction. Adam can feel his anger rising and he has to fight the urge to break something.

“No we didn’t. And I thought it was obvious that this was more than casual, but I guess it’s just not the same to you! Why are you still holding back from me?!” He screams and he’s glad that everyone else in the room is too consumed by their own lives to notice.

“Why am I holding back? It is called self-preservation, have you seen your relationship track record? You go back and forth between women like it’s nothing. You’re with Hannah then you’re not with Hannah and you move on with some other woman, and then you’re with Jessa. And how can I know that you won’t leave me for whoever else walks by!” She yells but keeps her voice from getting too loud, clearly in an effort to keep from drawing attention to their argument.

“If that’s really how you feel I don’t know why we’re even doing this!” He yells back then walks away. He needs to get out of here to process what just happened and to figure out what to do next. Adam is too angry to think straight, how did he let that situation get out of hand, why couldn’t he see that she was keeping him at arms-length for a reason? If he wanted her back, he’d have to show her that he’s changed.

You’re walking home alone, you can’t believe you and Adam fought like that. You regretted what you told him but you also know that’s really how you feel. You care deeply for him but you’re still terrified that you’ll end up hurt in this relationship. Though it’s hard to imagine anything hurting worse than how you felt when he walked away. You get open the door to your apartment, throwing your bag, and shoes down near the door. Then you hear a buzz come through your apartment, and the voice is Adam’s, “Will you let me in?”

“Yeah,” you say, thinking that he’s probably here to formally end things or continue your argument from earlier. You wait nervously in your foyer, until you hear him outside your door. You open the door and see him waiting on the other side. He’s speaking before you get the chance to figure out what you’re going to say to him.

“Look, Y/N, I don’t want to just be your friend, and I don’t want to just fuck you either. I want it all with you, you’re all I can think about. I’m crazy about you. If you can look at me and say that you don’t feel the same way then I’ll leave you alone.” He tells you and looks hopeful.

“I’m all-in, if you’re all-in.” You say back to him, and then his hands are on both sides of your face pulling you to him. His lips are like a soft, velvet on yours and the two of you devour each other, and are so close to each other that you would merge into one person if that was possible. You leave a trail of clothes strung through your apartment leading to your bedroom. Soon you’re both in your underwear and he’s carrying you to the bed, before throwing you down. He looks at you with hungry eyes.

“How do you want it?” He asks as he crawls on top of you and strokes your core through your underwear. You’re already slick, and you don’t think you want foreplay you just want to feel him inside you. He pulls your underwear off, and starts to rub along your clit, making you buck your hips. You pull his briefs down, wrap your hand around his cock, and look him straight in the eyes saying, “Wreck me. Fucking ruin me for anyone else. How do you want me?”

“I want to fuck you on every surface of this apartment and fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days. I want you to feel the phantom of my cock inside you, I want to fill you with my cum so it’s dripping out of you. I’m going to fuck you better than anyone ever has, or ever will.” His irises are blacked out with lust as he trails kisses down your body, but you pull him back up and line up his cock to your entrance.

“I want to make you beg for me, then I want to make you cum harder than you have ever cum before. I want to fuck you so good that your cock will twitch just hearing my voice.” You say back and that’s all it takes for him to enter you in one quick thrust. You both moan as he sheaths himself within you, then he grabs your legs and put them up on his shoulders. You lift your hips to make the angle better and he starts thrusting into you again. He drives into you so hard the headboard shakes against the wall. Then his hips start rocking into yours and damn that feels good.

“Keep doing that.” Your legs come down from his shoulders and press into his chest as his hips move at a steady pace. You sneak your hand down to touch your clit, but Adam slaps your hand away replacing it with his, “Mine.”

His fingers find your clit and start rubbing circles at a rapid rate. Your orgasm sneaks up on you and you feel yourself shake and your head rolls back. You can feel the throb swing through your cunt. You’re still tingling from your high as you feel Adam roll you over to lay on your stomach. He pulls your hips up but you’re too disorientated from your orgasm to sit up on your hands. He drives into you with reckless abandon with your ass in the air and your face on the sheets. Then you can feel his cock nudging your g-spot and another orgasm is building. All you can do is whimper in response as you feel yourself clench around him again. “I’m gonna cum” you hear him say as his fills you again. He rocks through his climax then lays down next to you, and wraps his arms around you.

Once you’re able to function again you curl into him with your head on his chest and legs intertwined with his as one of his hands runs through your hair and down your arm while the other laces with yours. He presses a kiss to the top of your head and hums contently before you quickly get up.

”Y/N, where are you going? Please don’t leave me.” You hear him whine as you tread towards the bathroom. No way are you going to let him give you an UTI. “Y/N, come back. I miss you already.”

After you’ve finished your business, you run and jump back into the bed. You bounce and Adam grabs you while he laughs. The two of you snuggle into your bed and it’s not long before sleep overtakes both of you.


	5. Episode 5: Little White Lies

“Okay, seriously how’d you get this scar?” Adam asks you while he’s tracing the faint mark on the middle of your thigh with his tongue as you lay paralyzed from your orgasm. You awoke not long ago to his face buried between your legs, and honestly, there was no other way you’d rather wake up. He’s in his briefs and you’re wearing his shirt from last night. You had a breakthrough in your relationship and admitted what you wanted. Since then, you’d fucked four times and you weren’t sure you could still walk normal.

“I got it swimming in a friend’s pool when I was eight, my leg got caught on part of the filter.” Your hands cups his face, your fingers connecting his freckles and moles like they’re a constellation. His eyes are a radiant amber and you have to focus to not get lost in him. He gets a sly smile and adds, “I lost my virginity to a life guard when I was thirteen.”

“What?! Thirteen is super young, you were a practically a baby!” How had he never once mentioned that before? You were amazed and you were certain that your face showed your bewilderment. It was obvious he had plenty of practice in the bedroom, but thirteen was young. Apparently, he had even more practice, and for longer than you’d thought.

“Trust me, I figured it out fast. Best fucking day of my life.” He chuckles and you have to chuckle too. He slowly climbs his way back up your body giving you loud, open-mouthed kisses on the way up. You can feel that he’s hard again through this briefs and your hand dances around the waistband, which causes him to groan in response. You like him needy like this, you need to hear him make that noise again. Right as you start stroking his already hard cock, your phone rings. You reach over to get it, and Adam growls in protest, you just shake your head in response and answer.

“Hello. Yeah I’m fine. I’ve had no problems, everything is normal. Thanks. Bye” You say as fast as you can, angling your head away from Adam and keeping your voice down. Normally, you’d go into another room to take the call, but that’s a little difficult with the hulk of a man that is your boyfriend still laying on top of you, now curiously observing your response. It was your gynecologist calling to check in and make sure you were having no problems following your last procedure.

“Who was that?” Adam questions you. You answer rapidly and as vaguely as possible, “My gynecologist. She called for a follow-up.”

“What’s up?” Adam moves off you and watches your face like he knows you’re hiding something. The mood is definitely ruined, guess you won’t be fucking for the fifth time in twenty-four hours. Because it’s clear that he’s not going to allow you to let this go.

“I had a procedure done and she wanted to know if I had any complications.” You move to sit up, then crawl off the bed heading towards the kitchen. If you’re going to have that conversation, then you’re going to need coffee first. Adam treads behind you, easily catching up with his long legs, as you pour coffee into your mug and pour one for him. You take a sip of your coffee while he responds to your answer.

“What procedure? Did you have a vaginoplasty or have your cervix scraped or whatever.” He finally takes a drink of his coffee but his eyes never leave you. You’d really prefer to never tell him, but you want to be honest with him, and you can’t be with someone who doesn’t respect your decisions and body autonomy.

“I had an abortion, okay?!” You shout but you hear your voice break. Retreating into the living room, you can hear Adam following, before hearing him raise his voice, “What?! How long ago? Was it ours?!”

Now, you’re pissed, because how can he be so accusatory? Despite your defensiveness and fury, you acknowledge that his question is valid. You realize you can’t just push him away anytime things become difficult, or chill him out with every slight disagreement. You grip your cup of coffee as you tell him the story.

“Of course not! It was a couple of months ago. When I first moved to the city, I had a drunken one night stand and I couldn’t remember the guy’s name or what really happened. I knew I had sex and because I was switching birth controls, it wasn’t as effective as normal but I didn’t know that at the time. I found out I was pregnant after that. I knew I couldn’t have that child under the circumstances so I terminated the pregnancy.” You can feel tears welling up and you keep your eyes down to hide that and to avoid making eye contact with Adam. When you do look at him, he’s looking at you empathetically, and he’s rushing over to hold you.

“Shit, I am so sorry. Who went with you? Please tell me you didn’t have to go alone.” His right hand cradles your face and his left reaches around your shoulder to press you to into him.

“I didn’t, Danielle went with me. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do because I want kids one day.” You confess and he holds you tighter. Telling him was cathartic for you, you felt relief getting all of your feelings out there, and it ultimately made you feel closer to Adam.

“Of course. You did what you thought was best, and it doesn’t change how I feel about you at all.”

************************************************************

Adam held Y/N’s hand walking down the street following their run. He was taking in the fact that he loved being with her and felt like his life was really coming together for the first time in a long time. This must be what it’s like to be happy, genuinely happy, he thinks to himself. Then Y/N pulls her hand out of his to reach her arms around his neck and starts peppering kisses on his cheek, and neck. He leans into her and wraps his arm around her waist, keeping her as close as possible. Then, he swoops in for a kiss, but it doesn’t stay just a kiss for long. Her lips melt into his and she angles her head so her mouth is open slightly, that’s the only invitation he needs. It doesn’t matter that they’re in public, surrounded by people, because he wants to taste her now. His tongue delves into her mouth and begins pinning hers down before she pulls away giggling, with her face flushed, “Adam! We are in public!”

“I don’t care, they can watch,” he smirks at her, trying to kiss her again. She holds her head so her lips are out of his reach, instead he blows a raspberry on her cheek. She smacks his arm and moves away from him. Adam can’t hold back his laugh. They continue the walk back to her apartment, though it’s quickly becoming their apartment, because he’s there more than he is at his own place. He enjoys helping her with household fixes and he even built her wooden planters for her flowers to sit out on the terrace. His books are taking up more and more space on her already crowded bookshelf to the point he’s considering building another bookshelf for her place. He likes being in her apartment, surrounded by her things, it smells like her, and it’s where they’ve made good memories. Why would he want to be anywhere else?

Once in her apartment, she goes to grab some water out of the fridge: one for him, one for her. Fuck, she looks good in those tight leggings, showing off her perfect ass. He can’t resist going up behind her, slapping her ass then humping into her. She smiles then casually moves to sit up on the countertop, Adam follows her to stand in between her legs. He plans to take advantage of this position and goes to drop his running shorts, but Y/N’s hand stops him. She says, “We need to talk about something first. Talk, then fuck, okay?”

He grunts but nods his head. She’s trying to make him combust. She’s undaunted by the torture she’s inflicting and continues, “I think we should tell Hannah that we’re dating. It’d be better for her to hear from us, than elsewhere. I don’t think she’ll care but we should be honest.”

“Nope! Fuck no!” He shouts, and wags his head. He and Hannah are cool now but he does not want her meddling in his new relationship. He wants to pretend that Hannah, Jessa, and the rest of their crew don’t exist. He’d like to stay in his little bubble with Y/N and close themselves off from the outside world.

“Okay, well I’m telling her, so you can either be there or not. Marnie has another gig that we’re all going to on Friday, I’m going to tell Hannah then. I’d like it if you were there with me.” She says and gazes up at him with big doe eyes and he knows he’s a goner. He agrees and says, “Ugh…fine but I’m going to complain about it the whole time.”

Y/N smiles and her fingers graze the waistband of his running shorts, before ducking underneath. She inches them down and says, “Those can go now…let’s take a shower.”

As Adam puts down his head to kiss her, she hops down off the counter and grabs his arm pulling him in the direction of the shower.

******************************************************************

You had a rough week with work and you went straight to your bedroom when you got back to your apartment. If possible, you wanted to live underneath the sheets for the next few days. You had been busy, overworked, and tired. You bundle up underneath the blankets. Then you hear someone unlock your apartment and walk in, you could tell from the heavy footsteps that it was Adam. He was using the key that you gave him a few weeks ago. He continued moving around and making lots of noise which was really starting to irritate you. You finally had enough, but before you could get out of bed, Adam came trouncing in the room and closed the door. He eyed you before coming to lay down next to you, patting your back.

“What’s wrong, kid?” He asks as his hands dance along your back. You were wearing an oversized sweater, with nothing underneath, a fact you were sure he would love. You answer, “I had an awful day. No, actually, I’ve had an awful week.”

“Mhmm I know something that will make you feel better.” He says before kissing down your neck as his hands move the covers back and he’s soon on top of you. He pulls up your sweater, exposing your breasts, and he begins caressing them with care. His fingers roll your nipples into tight peaks and you decide that while this won’t solve your problems, it will probably make you feel better. Adam’s mouth soon replaces his hands, his lips latching on your right nipple. He rolls it with his tongue and sucks, you roll your hips into his hardening cock, needing friction. He places a hand on your hips to halt their movement.

“Shh. Easy kid,” His tongue maps a path down your abdomen before he’s’ right above your mound. He takes a long lick, then the bastard climbs back on top of you, keeping a hand on your core, saying, “ Oh, you’ve been bad, Y/N. No panties? Have you been touching yourself without me?”

You shake your head no, and he kisses you. As his tongue delves into your mouth, his fingers make their way down to your clit, and start rubbing circles. You’re not sure which is working faster: his tongue or his fingers. Then you feel a finger enter you, then another. He crooks his fingers in rhythm with his workings on your clit and you can feel his long fingers brush your g-spot. You pull your mouth away from his to moan because you can feel yourself coming. He watches you and says, “Cum for me.”

Then your orgasm hits you in one large wave with your legs shaking, your toes curling, and your pussy clenches around his fingers. When he removes his fingers, he puts them on your mouth and orders you, “Suck them clean. Taste yourself.”

And damned if that isn’t one of the sexiest things you’ve ever heard. You like his dominant side in the bedroom, especially on a day like today. You obey and suck them clean, he adjusts you so you’re lying with your legs spread apart and he places a pillow under your ass for the best angle. Adam edges his pants down and soon enough his cock is out, and you think you’ll never get tired of it.

You decide that you want to feel him deep inside you. As he gets on top of you again and lines up his cock with your slit, he asks you, “Are you going to be a good girl for me, Y/N? You going to take all my cock?”

“Mhmm.” You grab the backs of your knees to hold your legs to your chest, he gets the hint and enters you with just the tip before bottoming out. You each groan, then he starts with fast, hard strokes, making the bed shake behind you and your tits bounce. One of his hands goes to your waist to hold you in place as he drives into you fervently, while the other settles on your thigh under your knee, propping your leg up and relieving your hand of its duty. That hand now goes to his chest where it feels his heart pounding and the lean muscle flexing underneath your touch. You can’t resist leaning your head up to kiss under his chin and his neck. You want to mark him but you know he may have more auditions so you move lower right above his collarbone. You gently suck and bite him then massage it with your tongue, he groans in response.

“Come here, lay with your ass on my legs,” he barks out, and moves back so his knees are into the mattress, it takes you a second to process his request. Adam grows impatient and slaps his hands against his knees to emphasize his point. You maneuver yourself in the position he wants you, and you sit up on your elbows to watch him. His eyes are darkened with lust and he eyes your body like he’s a predator going to devour his prey. Then, he enters you quickly and thrusts into you with long, deep strokes. Fuck, it feels so good, he’s so deep in you and his hips are hitting yours perfectly. Your eyes start rolling back as the pleasure builds. You can hear him grunting before he gets out, “Touch yourself, and let me see you play with that clit.”

You obey and your hand goes to your nub and starts rubbing fiercely. You’re already so close. You’re having sensory overload with your clit getting attention and his cock filling you and dragging along your walls just right. You nearly scream when your second orgasm hits you, and you tense as you feel yourself clench around him. You feel his cock twitch and know he’s close too. He leans down so he’s hovering over you, and you arch your neck to kiss him softly. He then buries his head in your neck and he says in your ear, “You want me to fill me up, don’t you? You want to be filled with my cum?”

“Yes, fill me up, fill me with your cum,” you say back nibbling his ear, then after few strong thrusts, he’s groaning as his cum shoots into you. You’re both panting, then he pulls out and lays next to you. Your eyes meet and you both smile.

“Thanks that did make me feel better.” You tell him. That comment spurs him to jump out of bed and go to your dresser, which you notice now has a mystery bottle on it. Adam grabs the bottle and says, “Damnit! Fuck! I was going to give you a massage, the lady at the shop said that this oil is good to help you destress!”

You laugh, get up and give him a quick kiss, “It’s the thought that counts.”

“Well you distracted me. I walk in here and you look so fucking cute laying there all curled up. Then we started kissing and you weren’t wearing any panties and I had to fuck you.” He spurts all of that out in a few seconds. You pull your over-sized sweater over your head and go to the kitchen in search of food, then you hear one of your appliances beeping. You hear Adam yelling behind you, “Shit!”

He runs in front of you and goes straight to pull something out of your toaster oven. As you walk into the dining room, you notice that he’s set up your table with fresh flowers, a white table cloth, and a box of your favorite sweets. There’s also a large, bookcase with a unique design sitting in the corner, near the living room. Adam pulls the meals out of the toaster oven and you see it’s from your favorite restaurant. You rush over to him and jump into his arms, luckily he catches you. Your lips capture his and you hope to express your gratitude in your kiss. You pepper the rest of his face with kisses while he watches you with a goofy smile, “Thank you! You really didn’t have to do all of this! You’re the best boyfriend, I’m lucky to have you.”

“You said you were having a bad day and I wanted to cheer you up. When my girl needs me I’m there. That’s what you do for people you love.” Your eyes grow wide when you process his statement. Baffled, you whisper, “You love me?”

“I do, I love you,” he manages to get out before you respond with, “I love you too.”

****************************************************************

You’re setting up dinner in your apartment, and Adam is still complaining but helping you. Hannah’s coming over for dinner and some drinks before you go see Marnie perform. You had seen Hannah a few times since you and Adam got together but it was never long enough for more than small talk. You thought that you should tell Hannah over dinner or at least during a real conversation, not just some random comment thrown out casually. She and Adam were friends now and she encouraged you to talk to him. You were certain it wouldn’t be a problem, but you still felt that you should tell her.

Someone knocks on your door and you go to answer it. Adam growls, and you shoot him a sharp look. You open the door and Hannah gives you a bottle of wine as she follows you in. She begins rambling about how Grover is with a sitter and how she’s excited for all of you to hang out tonight. She goes quiet for a moment when she sees Adam who waves awkwardly.

“Hey, Adam, what are you doing here? Wait aren’t those your books?” Hannah asks as her eyes admire the bookshelf that Adam built for you. His books and some of your new purchases line the shelves. Adam gives you a look that speaks for itself: I told you so. Adam awkwardly says, “Yeah I’m here a lot.”

“C’mon, let’s eat, the food will get cold!” You motion towards the food, hoping to distract them both and try to keep things from getting too weird. Sitting down with your plates, it’s quiet, too quiet. Maybe Adam was right. You’re reconsidering telling Hannah and contemplate in your mind how that might go wrong. It’s Hannah who breaks the silence by asking, “What is going on? You’re both acting really strange, did you poison my food or something?”

“No, I just wanted to tell you, or we wanted to tell you that we’re together now. Like in a relationship. I thought you should know. I get it if you’re mad or don’t want to be friends anymore because it’s weird.” You finally say. Adam just sits there, and of course, this is the one time when he has nothing to say. You raise his eyebrows at him to get him to say something. He gives in and slowly adds, “We were hoping that we could all be friends.”

“This is what you guys were being so weird about?” Hannah asks and starts laughing. “It’s really no big deal. Y/N, you’re my friend and I want you to be happy. Adam, you and I are over and we’re friends now, and I want you to be happy. If you’re happy together, then that’s fine with me.”

“Phew! I was worried that you’d be upset or hurt.” You say. Hannah laughs again before adding, “Nope not all, can you pass the bread? Oh and is that cake over there?”  
*********************************************************

Adam sits at the bar with Y/N perched on his lap as they watch Marnie finish her set. Hannah took the news well and was more concerned that they were acting weird than them being together. Shoshanna didn’t like it but was too polite to openly say something about it. He wishes they could leave this friend group behind and find other friends or just be together, but he knew that Y/N would never go for that. As Marnie walks off-stage, Y/N stands up, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards the ladies’ room. He’s in his own world and doesn’t notice that Marnie is right beside him until she speaks up.

“You know I’d really appreciate it if you stop fucking your way through my friends. First, Hannah then Jessa, and now Y/N.” Marnie says and Adam takes in what she said. Damn Marnie always has an opinion, and it was almost never in his favor. So Adam decides to turn the situation by asking her, “Are things still working with Ray, you know your friend Shoshanna’s ex?”

Marnie scoffs in disgust before adding, “Y/N will see through you one day and I can’t wait for it.”

She then walks away, Y/N sees her as she’s walking back, and the two have a brief chat a few feet away from him. Y/N then walks up and wraps her arms around his shoulders to give him a squeeze before whispering seductively in his ear, “Thank you for being here with me, I know you’re not a fan of all this. I’ll really thank you for it later.”

While he has time to ponder that, and think up what positions he wants her in later tonight, his phone starts to ring. _Fucking_ _shit_. He reluctantly answers but is pleasantly surprised by the news he receives. Y/N gives a look meant for him to tell her who it was. He pumps his fist in the air before shouting, “I got the part! YES!”


	6. Episode 6: Guess We're Roommates

“What’s wrong? You seem disappointed?” You ask Adam as he moves his glass of seltzer around. You decided to celebrate by going out to dinner at a five-star restaurant that was probably too nice for you but you wanted tonight to be special. It had been a week since he got the good news that he got the Broadway but this was the soonest reservation you could get. You were wearing a red lace dress with a deep v-neck. Adam was dressed up in a nice suit but you could tell that he was nervous or stressed about something. You reach your hand to hold his across the table.

“I know you’re not a fan of fancy dinners but is something wrong?” You ask and make sure your face looks kind. He however tries to dodge your question by answering, “Nothing’s wrong. Why do you think that something’s wrong?”

“Because I know you. Are you going to tell me what you’re thinking about?”

“It’s just I get really intense in my roles, and I become a little shit. Last time I had a Broadway part, I separated from Hannah and she left for Iowa. I just don’t want that to happen with us.” He admits to you as his eyes show his sadness. You understand why he’s worried because of what happened with Hannah but you knew that you were different. You move your chair over closer to his and wrap an arm around his neck.

“Isn’t pulling away, focusing on work, part of being in a serious relationship? It just means we move out of the honeymoon phase, which is normal. I’m sure what happened with you and Hannah won’t happen with us.” You say as you give him a hug and pull him in for a kiss. His eyes bore into yours and he says, “I love you. I would go insane if something happened between us. My life would be an endless night.”

He then kisses you like he can’t breathe and you’re air. His tongue is soon wanting entrance in your mouth, and you grant it. Upon entrance, his tongue is exploring ever corner of your mouth then starts pinning his. This could get out of hand quickly and you were still in public. You lean away to give him the look that means ‘we’re leaving now.’

The two of you make a hasty exit from the restaurant and head back to his place since its closer than yours. In the cab on the way there, you realized that you had only been over there a handful times. He was regularly at your place, and it was nice to have somebody always waiting there. You had settled into a domestic routine: helping each other with the laundry, attempting to cook, and more of his belongings were joining your things around the apartment. Normally, this is time in the relationship where you would feel suffocated but with Adam it felt right.

When you walk in, you throw your light jacket onto the couch and look around to find the place just as disheveled as it was every other time you were here. It was part of the charm, and every part of it screamed Adam. He grabs your hand to tug you close to him, you kiss him softly and his eyes burn into yours as he says, “Take off your clothes. Get on all fours. Crawl to my bed.”

“Excuse me?” You raise your eyebrows and cross your arms. If he’s being serious as some sort of twisted power play you’re going to be pissed. You don’t like being told what to do, unless it’s for a sexual purpose, and even then only occasionally. He steps closer defiantly and says, “You heard me, Miss.”

When you were starting rougher play, he would call you ‘miss’ and you would call him ‘mister.’ It started when he barked a demand and you had to ask him if he was serious or trying to be kinky. Your safe word is ‘peaches,’ but you had never had to use it. You enjoyed his dominant side in the bedroom, so you obey his command. You start by unzipping your dress dauntingly slow. The sleeves shimmy off your shoulders, exposing your breasts as it moves down until you’re left in your matching red lace thong. He grabs the side of the lace then releases it, letting it snap back in place, “These have to go too.”

You shimmy the panties down your hips then step out of your heels before dropping to your knees. You start the crawl making sure your ass in the air with your back arched, and you try to add sway in your hips if possible. When you’re at the foot of the bed, you hear Adam rush behind you, scooping you up to deposit you on the edge of the bed on your knees. From his position behind you, his fingers trail your folds before observing, “Dirty slut is already so wet for me.”

His dirty talk makes you wetter, and you want him to fuck you now but of course he has other plans. He then hops off the bed, stripping off his shirt, but disappointingly leaves his pants on, though you can see a tent in the crotch. Adam moves back into the living room and you sigh in disappointment, he then trots back in with your panties in hand. You’re still curious as to why he brought them in here, when he sits on the bed near the headboard and motions for you to come closer to him. Once you’re close enough he takes your hands, ties them together with your panties and secures them to the headboard. When he’s completed the task, he moves back to spank you. You like that, you can feel your pussy throb with need. Adam’s voice takes you out of your daze, “Are you going to be good for me, Y/N?”

“Yes I am going to be so good for you,” you breathily let out then you feel his mouth on your core, and the way he has set you up, you’re practically sitting on his face. His arms hold your hips in place as he laps around your labia, your entrance, and slowly up to your clit. He circles your clit which makes you moan and grind your hips into him in response. As he continues to play with your clit, you press your hips down, and you’re so close: just one more movement from bliss. He jerks himself away and you could scream. He struts over to his dresser and fumbles around for something, he returns with your vibrator. You had forgot that you brought one here. There was one kept in your apartment with your other toys, and he asked for one to keep at his apartment. Now, you knew why he had asked you for it: he could give you sweet torture with it.

He takes his spot behind you on the bed again and presses the vibrator everywhere but your clit to your annoyance. You move your hips searching for the vibration which makes him turn it up to a higher level and place it directly on your nub. You moan wantonly, and he warns you, “Don’t cum until I tell you to.”

You nod in agreement and he continues the assault on your clit. He brings you near the edge again before moving it away. You shout in frustration, he chuckles and smacks your ass again before telling you, “Be good if you want to cum.”

“I’ll be good, I promise.” You whine and that’s enough to make him merciful. He puts the vibrator on the highest level and presses it to your clit. He tells you, “Cum for me, cum for me, my good girl. You’ll get my cock after.”

Then you fall apart as your orgasm tears through you, leaving you trembling. He gives you a sloppy kiss before taking his pants off. He says, “You’re so beautiful when you fall apart for me. Makes me so fucking hard.” As soon as he releases his cock, you turn your head to go for it. You had never liked sucking anybody before, but with Adam you enjoyed it. “Does my good slut want to suck my cock?”

“Mmhmm.” You then lick his length before sucking lightly on the head. His hands fly to your hair as he then fucks into your mouth, hitting your throat several times. As he removes his cock from your mouth, drool trickles from your lips, he then wipes it off and gives you a quick smile. He then moves back so he’s behind you, and you bend more at the waist, basically pressing your ass into his cock.

“You like it when I fuck you hard, don’t you?” His cock teases your folds before he drives into you with force. He drills you into again and again, before placing a hand around your neck and pulling you up so his lips attach to your neck. The noises you make are obscene, you know he likes it when you get loud, “Yes, Adam, fuck me harder!” He does and his other hand snakes down to rub your clit he whispers in your ear, “C’mon, cum for me.” His fingers circle your clit a few more times then you’re clenching all around him and as you try to collapse, he reaches up to untie your hands. Once your hands are freed, you collapse on the bed, you leave your ass in the air, but he presses your hips down. He’s then hovering over you as he rocks into you. You had never tried this position before but you like it: you can feel his chest heaving against your back, his shoulders lay over yours and his hand presses yours into the bed. You can feel every thrust differently as it moves through your whole body and makes you bounce against the bed at an exquisite angle that it puts friction on your clit. His cock drags along your g-spot, between that and the friction against your clit, you’re moaning again.

“Touch yourself, I want to feel you cum again.”

“No, I can’t cum again,” you whimper and it’s true. You’re already having sensory overload and you think that another orgasm may make you pass out or combust. “What’s that, did my good girl say no? I know you can cum again.” Adam pants as he continues rolling his hips into you. You give in and slant your hips upwards enough to place your fingers on your clit. You play with your clit until you’re coming again, and the high it gives you makes you lightheaded. Adam asks, “Can you take all my cum? You want me to fill you up?”

“Cum inside me, make your cum drip out of my pussy.” You say in response and that’s enough for him as he comes with a grunt. His cum shoots into you and he pulls out so it’s dripping out of you. A few moments later, he rolls himself off of you and you’re glad because he is a little heavy. He then kisses your cheek, and gives you a sweet smile as his hands stroke your back. Fuck, you’re so in love with him, you think to yourself. You can’t hide back your adoration as you place your hand on his cheek, telling him, “I love you so much, even though I thought you were going to be the death of me tonight.”

“I love you too, to the moon and back. If anything, you’re going to kill me, kid.” He says back and kisses you again as you curl up into him. You feel his warm body engulf you, and sleep hits you as soon your eyes close.

********************************************

“Look, I don’t know what time I’ll be back but you know you’re more than welcome to stay here, or whatever you want.” You tell Adam who’s sprawled out on your couch as you grab your bag. You’re going to a girls’ night at Shosh’s with Hannah and Marnie where the theme is spa night. You’ve packed your face masks, lotions, foot scrubs, etc., and were ready to go.

“I’ll still be here. But I wish you didn’t have to go. I like your other friends better.” Adam whines and you walk over to give him a kiss before leave. He grabs your hand and brings it up to lips, and he’s clearly try to convince you to stay with his best ‘sad puppy’ eyes. It had been a long time since you had really spent time with Shosh, Hannah, and Marnie, you thought that one night wouldn’t hurt. You needed a night away, and some good girl talk. Adam always preferred the other friends you had in the city as opposed to Hannah and company, but friendship went both ways. As you made your way to the door, you hear Adam say, “I miss you already. I love you.”

“Love you too. See you in a bit.” Then you’re on your way to girls’ night.

“So I’m seeing this new guy, he’s an artist. His name is Derek.” Hannah rambles on as you drink a margarita but you’re facial movements are limited by the mask that’s on. Shosh keeps eating the veggie chips as Marnie asks Hannah for more details, “What’s he like?”

“He’s very candid, and passionate. He hasn’t met Grover yet but he says that he likes kids.” Hannah says as she munches on a cupcake, of course. You’re happy for Hannah, though you had forgot how exhausting being around her could be, so you sit quietly and nod your head at the right moments. You’re sitting on the floor with a pillow under you, and Shosh is by your side while Marnie and Hannah are comfortable lounging on the couch. You each have either face masks, hair masks, or exfoliating scrubs on, you laugh to yourself when you realize how ridiculous you all look. Marnie then turns to you before asking, “How are things with you and Adam?”

“Really good. I’m happy, and he seems happy. He just got a role in _Exiles_ on Broadway. We spend every day together and we’ve fallen into a domestic routine even though we don’t technically live together.” You reveal before taking another sip of your drink.

“You don’t live together? That’s kind of Adam’s thing. He’s a long-term, move in together relationship type of guy even if he won’t admit.” Hannah says.

“You’re together every day? Do you stay at his place, or is he at your apartment?” Shosh asks with a look on her face that tells you that she’s calculating something in her head. You think for a moment before you answer.

“Yeah, he stays at my apartment ninety-nine percent of the time.” You answer. It’s really closer to ninety-nine point five percent you correct yourself mentally.

“His books are already there, he’s there. He’s living with you.” Hannah jokes as you ponder that revelation. It is true, you are living together and that’s it. You absent-mindedly run your fingers through your hair but you are careful not to get your hair stuck in your mask.

“Do you want him to live with you?” Marnie asks you and your face must have given you away. You’re not bothered by the idea of living with Adam because it feels natural, but you are concerned about how it happened.

“No, I like that he lives with me. I just don’t know how to feel about how it happened. We never talked about it, and that’s something that we should have talked about.” You confess, and you start to worry that the rest of your relationship will go like this: no real discussion, just letting things happen. You’re weren’t a relaxed, just let things happen type of person. You were a borderline control freak and that’s probably why it bothered you so much. You decided that you would talk about it with Adam when you got home.

********************************************

Adam’s in Y/N’s bed even though it feels lonely without her. He knows she’ll be home soon, and he’ll be waiting for her. They spend a lot of time together, and Adam loves it but he worries that Y/N will grow tired of him or want to move on. She’s all he can think of and to him there’s no such thing as too much time together. When he’s scanning through the channels searching for something to watch, he hears Y/N come through the door. She semi-yells, “Baby, are you still here?”

“Where would I go?” He responds and she steps into the bedroom, and puts her bag down before strolling over to where he is on the bed. She whispers ‘hi’ and he smiles goofily at her, then she kisses him like she wants to devour him. He goes to pull her down onto the bed but she pulls away and tells him that she’s going to take a quick shower first. He’s starting to wonder if he should have spent the night in his apartment to give her some space, but when she gets to the bathroom door, takes off her clothes and faces him. Y/N clears her throat to draw his attention to her, “Are you going to join me or not?”

“Fuck yes!” Adam runs into the bathroom after her. Once in the shower, he runs his hands over her body, to wash her off. She does the same, and before they know it, he’s pushed her against the shower wall, suckling on her neck as his hand teases her clit. Her hips roll against his hand and her hand pumps his cock. She stuns him when she turns herself around so her front is pressed against the tile and her legs are spread apart. He reads her message loud and clear. He follows her lead and thrusts into her as he lavishes her shoulders and the sides of her cheek with open-mouth kisses. One of her hands lays steady on his hips and the other hooks to his neck so she could kiss him. Fuck, he’s feeling lightheaded and he knows he’s close but wants Y/N to come with him. His free hand goes down to circle her clit, and she moans into his mouth. He can feel her tense up and soon she’s clenching around. Her orgasm brings on his own as he continues rocking into her as they come down from their pleasure.

After the two of them manage to remove themselves from the shower and cuddle into bed, Y/N startles him by saying, “You’re here all the time. You have the key, I let you touch the thermostat, and a lot of your stuff is already here.”

Shit, he thinks, she is getting tired of him and he is suffocating her. He scrambles to find words to soothe her. He finally mutters out, “Fuck, I just like being with you. If it’s too much for you, you can tell me. You should have told me when I was bothering you.” He tries to get out of bed to cool himself down, but she holds him place

“I didn’t mean it like that, I meant it as a way to ask you if you want to officially move in?” She asks and she looks vulnerable even though Adam was sure he was about to have his heart broken. It takes him a moment to realize what she’s said, then he springs up so he’s hovering over her. He excitedly says, “You really want me to move in? You fucking serious?”

“Yeah, you already pretty much live here, I like coming home to you, and it makes sense.” When she pauses to take a breath, he dives into her for a kiss. His lips melt in her soft ones, and he attaches to her bottom lip, sucking it softly. He then peppers kiss all over her face, then her neck and the top of her chest. He can’t hold back the smile that forms on his lips before he says, “Of course I’ll move in with you. You’re fucking stuck with me now.”

She giggles and kisses him again before cuddling back down as the little spoon in his arms. He then thinks as he grinds his growing erection into her ass, “Don’t we need to celebrate this moment in our relationship?”

“I love you and I love fucking you but I’m going to sleep. Good night, Adam.” Y/N responds and Adam resigns to his fate for now, but he’s sure they can celebrate plenty in the morning.


	7. Episode 7: Blast From the Past

“Is that it?” You ask as you move another full box. Adam was packing up his apartment to either be sent to your apartment or to his new storage unit. Most of it was packed and marked with where it was to be sent. The plan was that you would take a car load to your apartment, then he would get the rest ready to take to storage. He’s practically bouncing around, and you know he was elated when you asked him to move in. You were excited too, though there was a part of you that was afraid that something would go wrong, but that was the risk of any relationship worth having. Adam then comes up behind you to wrap his arms around you, and you lean back into his embrace. He kisses your neck and tells you, “That’s everything but I think we should take advantage of this place one last time.”

As you nod your head in agreement, you feel him rock into you, then he removes himself from you and takes off his shirt. You turn to look at him with curiosity peaked, and he grabs your hand leads to the bathroom. Once inside, he kneels to start running water in the tub, and you then know what he means. The water runs and the two of you begin stripping out of your clothes but at a much slower pace than usual. Normally, you were in such a rush to get down to business that your clothes would be flung all over the place, but now you were taking your time to take each other in. You admire his broad shoulders, strong chest, and all of his moles and freckles. You let your hand drift across his torso, and his hands mirror yours as he runs his fingers over your breasts and ribs. Then the tub is full enough for the time beings and he steps in first before offering his hand to you to help you step in.

You tentatively settle down inside the water in between his long legs and situate yourself so your back is against his chest. He wraps his arms around your stomach and takes the sponge to run it along your breasts before leaning forward to lightly scrub your legs. You tell him, “You know I’ve always been more of a shower person but I could get used to this.”

“Hmm me too.” He mumbles into your neck as he slumps back to continue holding you. You roll your neck back to rest against his shoulder. Meanwhile fingers draw circles on each other’s skin and the two of you remain like that for some time until the water gets cold. You chuckle before stepping out of the tub, “And here I thought you had an ulterior motive for getting me in naked and in the tub.”

He steps out too, and you grab a towel to dry off. He responds to your comment, “Don’t worry I have plenty of plans for the bed before it goes into storage.”

Adam then grabs a towel and you put yours around your chest, then you trot into the bedroom. The bedroom is down to the bare bones and the bed itself is now just a mattress lying on the floor. The frame that it sat on is now in one of the boxes doomed for storage. Adam follows you and before you sit down on the bed, you notice that he’s looking around the room, trying to take it all in. You wonder if he’s having doubts about giving this place up, he’s lived here for eight years, and he’s always been able to come back to it. You decide to let him have a moment to himself before stepping across the room to hug him from behind, then you press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Your presence must have snapped him out of his nostalgia because before you know it, he’s turned around and throwing you on the bed. You bounce on top, and he’s on you with his large body pressing into yours, and his lips crash against your mouth. Soon, his tongue is delving into your mouth and his fingers unhook the towel, leaving you naked underneath him. At some point, he must have taken off his towel too because you feel his aching cock bump into your lower abdomen. He grinds his hips against your core as his mouth moves to your breast. You whimper when you feel his plump lips lap at your nipple, then he rolls it with his tongue before giving your other peak the same treatment.

Your fingers tangle in his hair, then you tug on his hair as you pull him away. You flip yourself and Adam so you’re on top of him. As you press kisses down his chest, you say, “I wanna ride you on this mattress then I want you to fuck me so hard on it that it still squeaks.”

“I can do that.” He breathes out and his hands tangle in your hair, and you know what he’s getting at. You slowly kiss below his belly-button, down the light hair that leads to your prize. Deciding to tease him a bit, you move down below his cock and take his balls in your mouth first, and you hear him let out a low groan. You then wrap a hand around his cock and rub the head along your lips like a tube of lipstick. Then, you tentatively suck on the head before laying open-mouth kisses down his shaft. You then take as much as of him in your mouth that will fit and start bobbing your head.

Adam moans and you release him with a pop, then you maneuver so you’re on top of him, facing his feet. As you align your folds with his cock, his large hand smacks your ass, and he says, “Ah I fucking love this view.” His hand smacks you again and it turns you on more than you’d like to admit. Instead, you sink down unto the head of his cock before taking his whole length. You both moan in pleasure, and he says, “Fuck, your cunt is so tight.”

You begin to ride him, keeping your back arched to give him the best view. His hands run along your back, then grip your hips as he shift his lower half slightly. That angle gives plenty of friction to your clit, and you can feel the pleasure rise as you ride him more vigorously. You can feel the coil start to unwind in your stomach, and when Adam thrusts up into you, you moan as you come undone. Your toes curl, and your head falls back to your shoulders. Once you’ve rode out your orgasm, you move so you’re lying down on your back beside to Adam, and it only takes a millisecond before he’s on top of you.

He leans over you, grabbing your legs to throw them over his shoulders, then he enters you again roughly. Adam moans as he thrusts into you hard enough that the mattress squeaks, and bangs against the wall. You can feel your tits bounce as he continues pounding into you, then he groans as you feel his cock twitch inside you. You tell him, “Cum outside, I want to be covered in your cum.”

He pulls out, then beats his cock before his cum coats your chest and collarbones. Adam finishes then grabs one of the towels to clean you off, he follows up with lying beside you. His arm wraps around your shoulders, his lips find the crown of your head and he says, “Jesus fucking Christ, kid. That’s one way to send off this bed.”

You chuckle and turn so you’re facing him. There are no sheets on the mattress, and you’ll have to take a few from the sofa before you go to sleep. It’s a strange feeling being so content while this room looks empty and beyond minimal. You look up to lock eyes with Adam and ask, “You sure you’re ready to leave this place?”

You knew it would be hard for him to move on, and you wanted to be sure to give him an out so he wouldn’t feel pressured. He responds by running his fingers down your upper arm, then he verbally answers, “Yeah, I mean I’ll miss it but I’m excited to move forward with you and be with you all the time. I love you, and it feels natural to be with you.”

“I love you too,” You reciprocate and place a hand on his cheek which then moves to his hair while your lips give him a sweet kiss. When you pull away, you’re caught off-guard by his next question, “What about you? Are you sure that you really want me to move in with you?”

You’re shocked that he has to ask that. If you didn’t want him to move in, you wouldn’t have asked him to. Adam’s amber eyes watch your face waiting for a response. You tell him the truth, “Yes I really want you to move in with me. But there’s a part of me that’s also scared. The way I feel for you is so intense, there’s no coming back from it.”

His eyes bore into yours, then he grabs your face and crushes lips to yours. When he pulls back, his eyes have such devotion and adoration in them, you feel you’d combust if that were possible. You know you’re too far into this, you love him so deeply that it has to work out, or else you won’t know how to move on with your life. You snuggle into Adam’s chest as your legs intertwine with his, and sleeps hits you both.

****************************************

Adam picks up the next box to move to the rented u-haul truck, from there he’ll drive it to the storage unit. Y/N already took a car load with her friend to her apartment to start unpacking it, and he was left to managing the rest before she came back. He felt like he was bouncing with energy, and he had forgot how annoying packing up to move was. He knew he was head-over-heels for Y/N but he still feared that she would grow tired of him and move on. But he knew, that for him it was only her for now on. Even if she ended it, he knew he’d still go back to her no matter what. Everything just felt right and natural in their relationship, and he assumes that it feels like that with your soul mate.

As he moves the box, he hears someone outside his door. Surely, Y/N wouldn’t be back yet, but he wasn’t sure who else it could be. He opens the door to find Jessa standing there on the other side.

“Hey, it’s been a while.” She says and Adam desperately wants to shut the door in her face, but he decides against it because it may be too rude. Instead, he says, “Yeah it’s been a long time. What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, can I come in?” She says and looks around him to see inside the apartment. He wants to run away, run to Y/N’s apartment and never come back. He quickly says, “I’m actually in the middle of leaving so now is not a good time.”

“Wait, like leaving to go somewhere then come back, or leaving like you’re not going to be here anymore?” Jessa asks as she looks around what she can see of the apartment. Then she charges inside and Adam has no choice but to step out of her way to accommodate her. _Shit_ , he thinks to himself and he tries to think of some way to get rid of her now. He decides to tell her truth, and hoping that if she finds out that he’s moved on, that she’ll finally let him go.

“Leaving as in I’m moving somewhere else. I’m moving in with my girlfriend.” Jessa’s face goes through a cycle of emotions from clear sadness to disappointment before settling into an angry scowl.

“That’s typical you Adam. Who’s your girlfriend, anyone I know?” Her voice has venom in it, and he doesn’t want to tell her, because then she might harass Y/N. Then there’s the other part of his brain that wants to rub in Jessa’s face that he’s with Y/N. He still remembers her outburst from Hannah’s party when he met Y/N, and how Jessa nearly destroyed any chance he might have had with her.

“Y/N. We’ve been going out for a while now and I’m happy.” Adam answers with pride and smugness in his voice. Her face scowls as her arms move to her hips and she taps her foot in frustration. Seems like a lifetime ago they were standing in this same spot, having a huge row, destroying the place. The memory now makes him cringe, especially now that he knows what a happy, healthy, truly passionate relationship is like.

“I don’t know why you’re wasting your time with her. You know she’ll leave you, and you know you’re pretending to be someone you’re not.” She sneers, and he can tell that she’s baiting him to give into the madness and intensity that used to dominate their relationship. Now, it just feels pointless and he wants to go home to Y/N, but he’s not going to let Jessa get by with that statement.

“First of all, you’re fucking wrong, second, it’s none of your fucking business. And third, if you have nothing else to say, then leave.” He says and he moves toward the door, hand going towards the knob, to emphasize his point that he really wants her to leave.

“Adam, what we have is special, and I’m sorry I didn’t always appreciate it. But I appreciate it now, and I still love you. I want you back.” She says and her hands grab his arms. She looks so desperate but he knows there’s nothing left for them, and he would never consider being with anyone other than Y/N now.

“Jessa, what we had wasn’t that special, I used you to get back at Hannah. And, I’m with Y/N now, I love her, and she’s the most important thing in my life right now.” Adam says and he hopes that she will cool off, and maybe one day she can move on in her life like he has his.

“Fuck you, Adam! I ruined my friendship with Hannah for you, and this is how you repay me?!” She screams, with her finger in his face. He says, “Oh that’s right, isn’t that the thing that you could never forgive me for? Even if we died in the same bed?!”

“I finally made some kind of peace with Hannah so we could be together but no you had to string me along, and now you’re too busy fucking some pretentious bitch to understand what I did for you!” She yells and she grabs a glass from one of the boxes, and throws it at him. Adam heads out the door this time, he’s not taking her bait this time. As soon as he’s outside, he sees Y/N coming up the stairs.

“Adam, what’s wrong? You look freaked out, have you finished packing everything?” She asks and he meets her in the middle of the staircase. He wraps his arms around her and breathes in her scent when he buries his face in her hair. He doesn’t answer her question, instead he tells her, and “I love you so much.”

“Uh, I love you too.” She watches his face to try to figure out what’s going on. He finally tells her, “Jessa is in my apartment, I told her about us, and she was getting violent so I left.”

Y/N nods and she marches towards the apartment. When she gets outside the door, there’s an audible crash of something hitting the wall. Y/N opens the door, Adam follows behind her and tries to get in front of her to create a physical barrier between Y/N and Jessa. Jessa says, “See you always come back!”

“Yeah he came back, but you need to get the fuck out.” Y/N says and Jessa whips around to look at her. Jessa then tells Y/N, “I hope you’re happy, you stole my boyfriend! You’re a bitch and you should know that he’ll eventually leave you to come back to me!”

“I’ll keep you updated on that,” Y/N says as she dismisses Jessa, which works because Jessa then walks out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Adam wraps his arm around Y/N’s waist and presses a kiss to the top of her head. She looks around the apartment, and he stops before she gets too close to the glass that Jessa broke.

She helps him clean, and they finish moving his belongings to the U-Haul. Y/N is being quiet and Adam wonders if Jessa’s outburst has scared her. When they’re locking up the apartment, he stops to tell her, “I’m so sorry about Jessa. Things have been over with her for a long time. I love you, and I’m happy to have you in my life.”

“Well things could have gone much worse with Jessa. I’m happy that you’re mine. Now, are you ready to go?” She steps up onto her tip-toes as his hands lace behind her back, and she pulls him down to kiss him. When they both have to take a breath he whispers in her ear, “I’m ready to go anywhere with you.”

***************************

It’s been a week since Adam officially moved in with you, but it was more a formality than anything because he’d been living with you since you started hooking up. But you had to admit, it felt nice to settle into the relationship even more, and to know that he was always waiting for you when you got home. He had rehearsals starting up, and you decided to take care of him by packing him lunches to take with him. Now, you weren’t particularly skilled in the kitchen but you could follow a basic recipe, and when Adam headed out, he was surprised to see the bag waiting for him.

“Wait, did you really make this for me?” He asks as he then steps closer to you. You nod your head and continued drinking your coffee. Then, he collides into you, with his arms giving you a tight squeeze and his lips assaulting your face. You chuckle in response and he gives you a big smile. You laugh saying, “It’s nothing too complicated and I’m not sure it’s 100% edible but I tried.”

“It’s the thought that counts. Fuck, I love you so much.” He says as he kisses you, and his tongue sweeps your bottom lip. You’re surprised by the intensity, but just as you get into it, he pulls away and heads towards the door. You wave to him before he closes the door. Your phone lights up with several unread messages.

The messages are from your friends from back home, and Hannah and Marnie. Your birthday is this weekend, your old friends are coming to stay with you to celebrate. Hannah and Marnie are handling the details of the party, and you’ve not told Adam yet because you know his feelings about your friends, but he does know it’s your birthday, so you hope he’ll be agreeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is a little late! It's looking this work will be around 12 chapters instead of the planned 10 chapters! Let me know what you think


	8. Episode 8: Birthday Cake

“Fuck me harder coach,” you tell Adam as he thrusts into you from behind. You’re lying in the spooning position with your leg hitched up to the side resting on his hip. His arm is wrapped around your hips, holding you place as he drives into. He rocks into roughly, making the bed squeak, and he says, “I need to stretch you out, get you ready for the game.”

“You stretch me so good sir,” you tell him and he lines up his hips at a different angle that hits your g-spot just right. You moan and take your hand down to draw circles on your clit. Adam pulls your hand away to replace it with his own. He says, “No only the coach gets to play with you.”

He grunts as plows into you, and you make an effort to arch your back so your ass is flush up against him again. His hands press harder on your clit and you love the feeling of his cock dragging along g-spot. Your orgasm makes your whole body spasm, and Adam lets you ride it out.

“Did coach make you come?” He asks and when you answer satisfactorily, he maneuvers you into a new position. That’s one of your favorite things about having sex with Adam, he’s willing to try new positions and he moves you into them. You’ll admit that you like being ‘manhandled’ in the bedroom. Now, you’re lying on your back, with your legs together and near your chest with your ass higher in the air. He holds the back of your legs as he re-enters you. Holy shit he’s deep in you. You can tell he’s close too because his breathes are ragged and his thrusts are getting sloppy.

“Oh coach you better pull out,” you say and he looks at you confused for a second, and you make a facial gesture that tells him that he doesn’t actually have to pull out. He thrust three more times before you feel his cock twitch and feel his cum fill you. Adam let’s his hand drop from your legs and he settles on top of you, saying, “Ah sorry kid, coach didn’t pull out in time.”

You smile and he leans into kiss you before rolling off you, gathering you in his arms. Adam was definitely into post-coital cuddling. You oblige and lay your head on his chest while his arm stays around your shoulders. Then, you decide you better break the news to him sooner rather than later. Raising up so your chin is resting on his chest, he looks at you skeptically, knowing that you’re about to tell him something he may not like.

“You know how it’s my birthday weekend and my friends are throwing me a party?” You ask and he says, “Uh-huh. Hannah told me when and where to show up. Though I have my own thoughts for how we can celebrate.”

“Well some of my friends from back home are coming in,” you say with a bit of caution. He sits up so he’s looking down on you. He responds with, “Okay, that’s good. I’m assuming they’ll want to meet me, and you’ll want me to meet them.”

“Yeah, you guys are really going to get to know each other because they’re staying here while they’re in the city,” You say in an excited voice, hoping that he’ll accept it.

“Wait, what?! When were you going to tell me?” He asks and sets up to look directly at you. You set up on your elbow in response.

“I didn’t want you to stress about it. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“I wish you would have told me sooner,” He says and surprisingly he doesn’t argue with you over it. It really just must be Hannah and friends he doesn’t like, either that or he doesn’t want to pick a fight. He moves closer to you, and you snuggle into him, hoping to get some sleep before round two starts.

************************************************

Adam holds Y/N’s hand as they sit in the cab on the way to the party, her friends are sitting around her, chattering away. Y/N’s friends that weren’t that bad, but he had no clue what they were talking about. It was nice to be able to be around his girlfriend’s friends without wanting to zone all of them out, and never see them again for six months. They were actually tolerable, and up until now he could have meaningful conversation with them, but he was happy that Y/N was happy. The cab pulls up to the bar that Hannah and Marnie booked for the party, and all of Y/N’s friends work their way out of the car but Y/N stays behind them, with him. She bumps into him, never unlacing her hand from his as they walk inside. Once they’re to the door, she leans up to kiss him. He can’t resist taking his free hand to the side of her neck and deepening the kiss.

She smiles at him and he thinks he feels like he’s on fire. All he feels when he looks at her is love, and gratefulness that she’s in his life with him. This is made worse by the fact that she’s wearing a skimpy, pale pink romper that is short, and silk at that. He wishes he could have kept her at home in that outfit and fucked her senseless, but showing her off had its advantages too. As soon they walk in, Hannah, Marnie and Shosh swarm Y/N and he waits awkwardly until they’ve moved on. He waits at a table while Y/N gets their drinks. He watches the partygoers go about their business, and Y/N mingles with some of her friends. Then he notices that Y/N has been talking to Ray for some time now, and Ray even touches her arm. Rationally he know that he has no reason to worry and he shouldn’t be possessive but there’s a part of his ego that won’t tolerate another man getting to close to his girl.

Adam decides to give Ray a minute or two to walk away and when he doesn’t, Adam heads over to the spot where Y/N and Ray are talking. He joins them, and apparently Ray is teasing Y/N over her tastes in drinks, coffee, and men. Adam’s arm goes around Y/N’s waist, Y/N turns to face him and asks, “Decide to join us?”

“Mm-hmm.” He answers, and Y/N shoots him a concerned look. Adam just doesn’t like the way that Ray is looking at her like she’s a piece of meat or something. He is trying to keep his cool, if not for himself, but for Y/N; sadly, it’s not working.  
“I told you, your taste is questionable,” Ray says, chuckling, and Adam knows it’s directed at him so he glares in response. Y/N leans into Adam, placing her arms around his waist, claiming him, and informs Ray, “Taste is subjective, but it doesn’t look like your taste is any better,” almost on cue Shosh and Marnie walk by, and Y/N rolls her eyes towards them.

Adam is pleased to that Y/N is sticking up for him, and proud of him. He wants to get her home, or maybe take her to the bathroom of this place, and show her how much he adores her. Y/N gives him a quick kiss on his cheek, before she talks to one of her friends a few feet away. Ray steps closer to Adam and says, “I like her more than Hannah, or Jessa for that manner. I get why you’re into her, she definitely doesn’t wear overall shorts.”

“Why does it matter to you if she wears overalls or not? Do you want to fuck her or something,” Adam shouts accusingly at Ray, while sticking his finger in his chest. What the fuck did Ray mean when he said that? Adam’s seeing red, Ray backs away quickly, saying, “Man, it was a compliment, just a compliment. You’re losing you’re fucking cool.”

Adam starts to cool off and realize that maybe he was over-reacting, but the damage is already done. Y/N, her friend, and others are staring at him and Ray. Y/N gives him a death glare, before pulling him aside. Once they’ve stepped away from the crowd, Y/N begins scolding him, “What the hell was that Adam? You know Ray is harmless. What was he even saying that made you freak out?”

“He said some stupid shit about liking you better than my other exes. Then he made a comment about you not wearing overall shorts,” He answers and he realizes how ridiculous he must sound. Y/N’s face shows that she’s not comprehending why he found what Ray said to be offensive. Adam’s right about Y/N’s confusion because she asks, “Well I don’t wear overall shorts…I don’t see the problem.”

“I didn’t like the way he said it, he said it like he wanted to fuck you,” Adam huffs. He crosses his arms, and wishes he could drink or even smoke a cigarette. Y/N isn’t going to let this go, she shouts, “Why does it matter if he wants to fuck me or not? I’m not going to fuck him regardless. The only person I’m going to fuck is you.”

Adam sits down in a chair nearby, and pulls Y/N to him. He wraps his arms around her and places his head on her chest. She’s still angry at him so she sighs at first, then she runs her fingers through his hair. After remaining that way for a minute, Y/N steps away from him, telling him, “You’re going to behave the rest of the night. And we’re going to enjoy the rest of my party, alright?”

He nods and follows her back to the main room. Her hand finds his and entwines his fingers with hers, he smiles.

**************************

You walk back into the main room of your party with Adam by your side. You don’t know what got into him, he had no reason to yell at Ray like that. But you knew Adam had been busy with rehearsals and entertaining your friends so you chose to ignore the outburst as long as it was the last one. Besides, you could punish him for it later. Needing a refill on your drink, you head towards the bar, and as you sit down waiting for the bartender to take your order, you reminisce about how you had met Adam at this same bar, even though that night didn’t end as planned. You give the bartender your drink order and the passcode for free drinks. As you take a sip, Byron comes up to sit by you. You nod and give him a slight smile.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened that night.” Byron says and you’re shocked by his admission.

“We were both exceedingly intoxicated, I accept your apology.” You say, and you decide to ask him, “Did you ever tell Shosh about it?”

“No, I don’t want to ruin our relationship. What about you? Did you tell your boyfriend?” He asks and you both try to keep your voice down. You told about the stuff that happened but you didn’t tell him it was Shoshanna’s husband. You knew you needed to tell him the whole truth, and swore to yourself you’d come clean after his play was over.

“Of course not! Why would I tell Adam that I fucked one of my friend’s husband before I met him and before my friend was my friend?” You shout in a whispered voice. Then, you take a drink from your glass. Byron responds with, “Exactly, now imagine you’re married and you’ll understand my position.”

“Well we’re going to have to tell them sometime, we can’t keep hiding the truth,” You say, and you do understand his point. You’re also not the type to keep telling a lie or hide a truth because it always comes back to bite you in the ass.

“We’ll tell them just not in the immediate future,” he says matter-of-factly. Clearly this conversation is going nowhere. Seeing Adam desperately trying to get out of a conversation with Hannah in the distance makes you decide to end this encounter. You tell Byron, “Alright then, whatever you say.”

As you make your way over to where Adam and Hannah are standing, you swear you see Jessa walk the other way. There’s no way it could be her, why would she be here? Long, mermaid-like blonde hair and a prominent ass could describe a million people living in the city. You shake it off, and try to salvage the rest of your night.

*****************************

“G’night, I’m so glad you guys were able to make it in for my birthday,” you tell your friends giving them a squeeze as they grab bottles of water and ibuprofen to take with them to their rooms. You and Adam head to your master suite. You’ve barely stepped through the door way and closed the door before Adam is on top of you. His lips crash unto yours, his hands going to cling to your waist then to the straps of your dress. You push him back gently and his eyes search you for a reason. You peel your spaghetti straps off your shoulders slowly and he watches with pupils dilated. You aren’t wearing a bra, and only have a lacy thong on. You motion for him to come closer.

“Here’s how things are going to go tonight, Mister: you’re going to make me cum, but your cock won’t get me tonight.” You inform him, and he takes off his shirt, then the second part of your statement kicks in as confusion goes across his face. He asks, “What do you mean?”

“I mean your cock won’t get touched by my hand, my mouth, or my cunt tonight. Only your own hand,” You say and push him to sit down on the bed. You can tell that he’s thinking about begging.

“Are you going to complain about it or are you going to be a good boy?” You ask as you straddle his lap. His cock is already straining against his jeans, but he’ll get to come later. When your face is dangerously close to the pulse point on his neck and your hips are hovering over his crotch, he says, “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Your lips then nibble on his pulse point and you grind your hips on his, using his erection to build your own pleasure. His hands go to squeeze your ass and as you arch your back, he lavishes kisses on your breasts.

“Lay down on the bed. Take off your pants, and stroke yourself until I tell you to stop.” You command, standing up to remove yourself from him. He groans when he loses contact but he follows your orders. You take off your panties and take a moment to enjoy the view: Adam laying on the bed naked resting on the pillows while he pumps his big, hard cock is a sight to behold. You climb on bed beside him and he watches you. His eyes taking in your naked body like they always do. You say, “I want to sit on your face and ride it like I would your cock.”

He pumps his cock harder at that, and he’s starting to look wild. Adam being the kinky bastard he is, he tells you, “What are you waiting for then? Ride my fucking face.”

You take his invitation and you straddle his shoulders with your cunt barely above his lips. Feeling his arm flex, you bark one more order before fully lowering unto him, “Stop touching yourself. You’ll cum when I tell you to cum.”

He obeys this command but you hear a growl/groan come out of his throat. His arms wrap around your legs, and his hands grasp up at your ass. You grip the headboard to hold yourself steady then you finish lowering yourself until you feel his breath on your lips. Then, Adam’s lips roll your clit before he licks your lips and gently tugs your labia between his teeth. You knew this would probably feel good but this was something else. You can feel your orgasm quickly building and you need to slow down. Adam moves downward and his tongue starts thrusting into your entrance as his nose is bumping on your clit. You rock your hips slightly, feeling the coil forming before it’s near unwinding. Adam must sense that your close because his tongue moves to roll your clit, then he sucks on it, which sets you over the edge. Fireworks are going off through your nerves, your body tenses, you moan, rocking your hips to ride out your orgasm.

It takes you a minute to recover, and Adam’s arms hold you steady. Then as soon as you come back to earth, you move off of Adam, suddenly worried that you might have suffocated. When you look at him, he looks like the one who’s wrecked. Your eyes drift down, and his cock is still rock hard.

Your hands go down to your clit, determined to get another orgasm. Adam notices and replaces your hand with his. You realize that he’s waiting for your permission and you tell him, “Touch yourself. I want to see your cum everywhere.”

He starts pumping his cock with his free hand as the other makes quick work of your clit. When he’s worked you back into a frenzy, you announce, “I’m cuming, cum with me.”

Adam makes eye contact with you, and you move in to kiss him as your second orgasm over takes you. You moan in his mouth, and moments later he’s groaning as he cums. His cum covers his chest and abdomen, he grabs your face to kiss you deeply. You stand up, grab his shirt and clean him off. He looks at you adoringly before saying, “I love you. Don’t ever doubt it, I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too,” you tell him, kissing his forehead, pulling up the covers over the two of you as you readjust the pillows before sleeping. He opens up his arms, waiting for you to cuddle close to him. You settle into his arms and just as you start drifting to sleep, you hear Adam ask you, “Can I still fuck you later?”

You chuckle softly, then say, “Yeah, if you let me sleep first.”

Adam’s arm tightens around you as he responds, “I love you, Y/N” and his face nuzzles into your hair.

***********************************

The next morning when you get up to see your friends out. They have a flight mid-morning so you’re up earlier than you’d like for a weekend morning. You walk them to their car, tell them goodbye then plan to crawl back in bed for a few more hours. When you left the apartment, Adam was still sleeping, un-stirred by your movements, even as you had to peel his limbs off of you. Everything is normal, until you get to your bedroom, where you notice a wooden chest at the end of your bed. It’s a mix of light wood and dark wood, and beautiful. You admire it, then you catch Adam watching you.

“Adam, what do you know about this?” Asking while you gesture to the chest. Adam answers, “happy birthday! That’s your gift, do you like it?”

“Do I like it, I love it! It’s so beautiful, did you make it?” You ask, then jump on top of him in bed. He nods and you pepper kisses all over his face. He says, “You said your parents and grandparents had chests, you wanted one but you didn’t know how to get one here. I made you one, and had your friends help me maneuver it in here.”

“You’re the best boyfriend. I love you Adam” You kiss him deeply with your tongue immediately exploring his mouth. He kisses you back, then surprises you by rolling you over so he’s on top. He stops, looks serious, then asks, “Can I fuck you now?”

You nod your head yes, and he gets to work.


	9. Episode 9: The Explosion

You had gotten out of a meeting earlier than expected and now you were hoping to surprise Adam. His opening night was in just over a week, and he was working hard, going to rehearsals every day. You open the apartment door, look around for Adam before finding him seated at the desk in your makeshift office. The script was in front of his face, you could see that he was rehearsing some lines. You sneak up behind him and place your hands on his shoulders, then kiss the top of his head.

“Hi, baby. I’m home early.” You pur and place kisses down his neck. His hand moves from his script to the other side of your neck. He moves your head so he can give you a quick kiss on your lips. He says, “Hey, kid. I’m still going over lines.” Then he nuzzles into your cheek, the moment only lasts for a moment because he goes back to the script.

“How long have you been practicing?” You ask because he was working on them before you left this morning. That would mean that he’s been going at it for hours. It was exhausting just watching him.

“Since seven this morning. Eight hours.” Adam says, and almost on cue, he yawns. You move around to the front of the chair, placing yourself in between him and the script which he’s now dropped on the desk. Your hands grip the side of his face, then you dive in to kiss him, your lips attacking his bottom one before swiping your tongue, requesting entrance. His hands go to grip your hair, and he opens his mouth. You want to take things up a notch so your hands pull of your top and go to unbutton your pants. Adam stops you, and you’re not sure whether to be surprised or hurt, he’s never turned you down for sex before.

Your face must look hurt because he’s quick to say, “Honey, I don’t have time for it today. I still love you, it doesn’t mean anything.” You gulp away the tears that are threatening to stream out of your eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m an adult. “ You say and go to the bedroom to give him space while he practices. You know it doesn’t mean anything, and every relationship moves out of the honeymoon phase, but damn you weren’t expecting to sting like this. You turn on some uplifting makeover show to distract yourself. It would be a good time to write but you don’t know if you could concentrate on that.

When you’ve finished the episode, you go to check on Adam, and you find that he’s put the script down and his massaging his own temples. You think of something that will make him feel better, if he has time for it. You walk in the room, Adam turns to grab your hand before placing a kiss on the inside of your palm.

You kiss him softly, and your hands go to unbutton his jeans. He says, “You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to,” you answer and unzip the zipper. Your hand snakes into his briefs to his cock, which is already interested. You pump him a couple times, working him up, and spreading the bead of precum around his head. Your finger traces up the vein on the underside of his cock, and you drop to your knees. Your hands go to cup and rub his balls while you run his cock along your lips.

You swirl your tongue around his tip, before licking up and down his shaft. He likes it sloppy, so you don’t hesitate to let your spit smear everywhere. His fingers tangle in your hair, when you look up he looks like he’s blissed out, and you’ve just started. You then take as much of him in your mouth that will fit, as your hands stroke the rest. You swallow, knowing he loves the feeling. You bob your head, swirl your tongue over him, and soon enough you feel his cock twitch in your mouth. He cums with a loud groan and you swallow every drop he spills into you.

You stand up, and he pulls you in for a deep kiss. You know he can taste himself on you. His arms wind around your waist and he says, “I love you, I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that, you’re crazy. I love you too.” You say back and he cuddles you so you’re sitting on his lap with your head on his shoulder. Both of you have your arms around each other, your hand is running through his hair, and it feels like every inch of your bodies are touching. You’d like to stay this way forever.

************************************

The theater is packed, and you’re grateful gave you VIP seats, because if not, you don’t know where you’d end up. The crowd is made up of theater goers, critics, artists, family/friends of casts, and who knows who else. You’re wearing a silver metallic mini skirt, white dress shirt, and nude heeled sandals. Your hair is in loose waives, and you’re wearing soft makeup but with slightly winged liner. The play hasn’t even started but you’re so proud of Adam, and you know from his practicing in the apartment that he’s talented.

You wave to some of the family and friends of the other cast and crew that you’ve met, then you go back to Adam’s dressing room. You knock on the door, and when he answers, he looks nervous, then his eyes take in your look.

‘You look hot as fuck, get the fuck over here.” He says and he steps into you, holding you in a tight embrace. He gives you a kiss, then places a chaste kiss on your neck. Your hands are laced behind his neck, you tell him, “I’m so proud of you. I know you’ll do amazing.”

He lets out a scoff, then sits down in the chair, pulling you onto his lap with him. You plant a kiss on his lips, then his cheeks, then forehead. You stay like that for a while, before he says, “It’s almost show time.”

“Break a leg. I love you.” You say, and leave the room to go back to your seat. Then it’s show time

************************

The show goes great, you were mesmerized by Adam’s performance and his talent. You weren’t the only one who thought that, Adam was the talk of the audience. Everyone was raving about his performance, you had even heard a few comments from the critics. You were already proud of him, but now you felt like you could burst. You’re practically bouncing when you walk back to his dressing room, there are people outside wanting to talk to him, but he lets you in first. You run into his arms, and he scoops you up in response.

“Oh my god. Adam you were amazing, mesmerizing!” you say and he blushes from your praise, shrugging his shoulders. You continue on with the praise, because he needs to know how great he was, and how impressed you were.

“You embodied the character so well, you were him. I’m blown away.” You keep your arms around him, holding him close. He looks pleased yet uncomfortable. He just says, “There were a few lines that I know I didn’t’ convey the way I should have.”

“What?! Everyone out there is talking about how amazing your performance was.” He steps away from you slightly.

“It doesn’t matter, I know my performance was shit.” He says, and changes his clothes to go to the after-party. Before you head out, you whisper in his ear, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay. I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you too,” He nods, then swoops you in for a kiss that turns sloppy fast. It’s full of tongue, spit, and teeth-clashing but you’re both hungry for each other. Your sex life has been lack-luster lately because he’s been stressed and busy preparing for opening night. Sex with Adam was never bad or boring but it just hadn’t been at your normal level of passion. Apparently that was boiling over because he quickly turns you around so your back is flush against his chest. You can feel he’s semi-hard already, and you know you’re wet and nearly throbbing too. His lips attach to your neck as his hand goes under your blouse to caress your breast. Caressing turns to squeezing, and he rolls your nipples in between his index finger and middle finger causing them to peak.

You whimper at his touch, your legs clamp together, and your hips rock, desperate for friction. He says, “Look at you, already whimpering for me. I haven’t even really touched yet.”

He takes your ear in his mouth, nibbling on it before sucking on the pulse point of your neck, leaving a mark. His hand goes down to pull up your skirt, then his fingers tease your core through your panties. You near lunge into his palm, he stills his hand in response, causing you to huff and puff in frustration. “You’re dripping for me. You must really want me to fuck you.”

“I do. Fuck me please.” You find yourself saying in a way that is practically begging. Adam must like watching you gravel because his fingers stroke your clit through your panties, teasing you more.

“Are you a dirty fucking slut for my cock? My little cock slut?” He asks as he rocks his hips into your ass, his cock is hard now. All you can think about how much you want him inside of you.

“Mmm yes.” You respond and he thrusts two fingers into you, while the butt of his palm grinds on your clit. You’re so wet, and near the edge already it only takes a short time before your body is tensing. Your orgasm rolls through you, leaving your legs shaky, your neck arches back to lay against Adam’s shoulder, and your eyes black out briefly.

You barely have time to come down from the pleasure when he bends you over the dressing room table, where you’re able to see him and yourself in the mirror. His eyes lock onto yours as he kicks your legs apart, moves your panties to the side and thrusts into you. He drills into you at a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping fills the room, and you moan. You’re both so loud that you’re certain that anyone walking by the room could hear you, but you don’t really care, let them hear. His fingers dig into your hip, holding you in place then slide down to rub your clit again.

You’re teetering on the edge of another orgasm and you can tell from Adam’s thrusts that he’s close too. He presses on your clit harder and fall apart, collapsing on the table, a moaning mess.

“Fuck yes, squeeze my cock baby.” He says in between his thrusts, which are getting ragged. Then he says, “You want to fill up your cunt with my cum?”

“Fill me up with your cum” you say and he lifts you so you’re standing up again, your face inches from his. You look into each other’s eyes before kisses you as he cums inside you. Your both panting for air, looking extra disheveled. When you make eye contact in the mirror, the two of you end up bursting into laughter.

You grab a few hors d’oeuvres as you watch Adam get his photo taken again and chat with various people at the afterparty. He did have his arm glued to your waist keeping you attached to his hip most of the night but with the drinks you needed a snack, and it was nice to see him socialize and be in his element. You seem him get flocked by ‘fan girls’, he shoots you a desperate look, practically begging you to come save him. At first it was slightly amusing, but that was still your man, so you stroll through the crowd until you’re by Adam’s side. You pull him in for a big, theatrical kiss that leaves his newly found fans speechless, and they soon fall away.

When you go to pull away, Adam kisses you again. He tells you, “Thank you, those poor girls don’t stand a chance against you.”

“I just needed to show them who you belong to you,” you say as you nuzzle your face against his cheek. His arm around your waist is sinking farther down until it reaches your bottom, which he gives a quick squeeze. He then leans down to whisper in your ear, “Let’s go somewhere private.”

He leads to a corner in the back of room, partially under a staircase. It’s definitely private back here, but still close enough that you can see the main party. Adam presses you against the wall and kisses you so passionately it surprises you, you know he’s not going to keep things PG. He kisses down your neck, the top of your breasts through your shirt, and continues down your abdomen. You run your fingers through his hair, thinking that he’s going to come back up, but his hand trails up your leg to pull your panties off. You shoot him a concerned look, “Adam, seriously?! Here?”

“Yes here. I want to eat your pussy. Right now. I’ve been too busy to properly worship her lately.” He talks about your cunt in the third person, and you don’t doubt that he loves it. You nod your head in consent, and run your fingers through his soft hair. He then hikes your leg over his shoulder and gets to work.

First, he laps the stretch of your cunt before putting pressure on your clit with his tongue. He continues building pressure and rhythm with his tongue on your clit to the point you’re about to come, then he pulls away. He moves his head down to play with your labia and tongues your entrance as you hold his head to your pussy and grind into him. His lips find your clit again and begin sucking, you tug on his hair and your orgasm hits you like a firework, causing you to almost fall forward. Adam licks up your juices, letting you rock out your orgasm on his face while his hands keep you steady.

You lean back against the wall, trying to catch your breath, and Adam stands up, unwrapping himself from your body. He pulls down your skirt so it’s no longer hiked up, and puts your panties in his pocket. Once he’s thought you’ve had enough reprieve he reaches for your hand and says, “C’mon, you can’t wear out yet. We still have a big night ahead of us. You take his hand, and he chuckles to himself. It’s clear to you that you won’t be sleeping much tonight.

********************************

Adam walks into Shoshanna’s new apartment with Y/N. Shoshanna’s holding this party for no real reason, or for some kind of surprise. Y/N is dressed in a bronze color, silk, wrap dress, and he always finds himself wanting to stay at home when she dresses up but he also likes for everyone else to see how hot his girlfriend is and know she’s his only. They walk into the apartment, and are immediately hit with the smell of food and the sound of chitter-chatter. The two of them stand beside Marnie, and Shosh gathers everyone’s attention before speaking.

“I brought everyone here to announce that I’m pregnant! We’re having a baby!” Shoshanna exclaims and everyone cheers in response. There’s something about these kinds of events that make Adam emotional, he kisses the top of Y/N’s head and wraps an arm around her waist. As they go to grab snacks, he sees Jessa approach from his peripheral vision. He remembers why he hates hanging out with these people: he can’t get away from his exes. Shosh and Byron are also coming over to talk to them. Y/N turns to congratulate Shosh, then Jessa inserts herself into the conversation.

“You two really just going to keep on acting like nothing happened?” Jessa asks as she motions between Y/N and Byron. Adam assumes she’s spewing more of her toxicity out into the group, but he sees Marnie and Hannah look at each other awkwardly. Adam asks Jessa, “What the fuck are you on about now?”

“Well those two fucked and clearly hid from you two.” Jessa says and Shosh looks to Byron for explanation while Adam looks to Y/N. Y/N and Byron are looking at each other in disbelief, and the color drains from both of their faces. Byron starts by saying, “It was a very long time ago and it meant nothing.”

“It meant absolutely nothing.” Y/N adds. As Marnie and Hannah join in trying to deflect from the conversation. Adam is too stunned to even process what’s happening at the moment.

“So everyone knew but me? Everyone kept it from me? What the fuck is wrong with you!” Shoshanna screams, then storms off. Byron goes after her, and Adam decides he needs to get out of here, so he heads towards the door. Y/N rushes after him, and when they’re on the stairs. She says, “Adam, it didn’t mean anything! That was my drunk hookup I told you about!”

“Oh when you told me the half truth, and conveniently left out that the guy was your friend’s fucking husband! Adam shouts and he desperately wants to throw something, watch it fall apart like his world is.

“Adam, I can explain!” Y/N shouts and comes up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, making him face her.

“Really what is there to fucking explain?! You lied to me about it! In what world is that okay or are a narcissist?” Adam spits out.

“I didn’t lie, I just omitted that part.” Y/N says and Adam can tell that she’s not even buying that argument.

“It’s the same fucking thing! How any times have I been around that guy not knowing that he fucked my girlfriend?” Adam shouts, and goes out the door to the outside of the building.

“I’m sorry I should have told you but-“ Y/N says but Adam cuts her off.

“But what? It’s like I don’t even know you, or you’re someone else. Our whole relationship is based on a lie. I’m done!” He says then turns and punches the brick wall of the building. His hand’s bleeding but he doesn’t even care right now. He walks down the street, not sure where to go but he knows he can’t go home and he needs time to cool down.

“Adam please don’t go” Y/N says and he can see that she’s crying, but he needs time.

“Shit I don’t know, Y/N. I need time.” Adam says before continuing his walk, Y/N watches him leave. Shit, Adam hadn’t felt this bad since his split with Hannah, and somehow this was even worse. He had thought Y/N was the one, and now he had lost what he thought was his future.

Adam’s been wandering through the city for at least an hour now. He’s turned off his phone because Y/N is blowing up his phone with calls and texts, and he just can’t talk to her right now. Somehow his journey has brought him back to Prospect Heights, and he’s standing in front the building he never thought he’d leave. Now, he’d love nothing more than to go back there. He’s startled by a voice that comes from behind him.

“I knew you’d come here.” Jessa says as she smokes a cigarette. Adam turns to look at her, questioning why she’s even here. Jessa keeps on talking, “That’s the thing you never accept: that a picture-perfect life isn’t for you, and it was never going to work.”

Now, he doesn’t disagree with her, his relationship with Y/N was too good for him, he should have known that something would happen.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here,” Jessa says and Adam follows. He needs to get away from his own life even if just for one night.


	10. Episode 10: The Aftermath

Adam was walking with Jessa towards her place in NOLITA, while he was staying quiet his mind was going a hundred miles per hour. His heart felt like it had been crushed, and he wondered how he would move on from this, if he’d even be able to move on from this. How had his life completely fallen apart in the matter of hours? He couldn’t believe that Y/N hid the truth from him, and had told Hannah and Marnie. The two of them had a life-changing kind of love, the kind of love where you actually saw the other and knew the other person. But this makes him wonder if he ever knew the real Y/N at all. Then, he heard his phone ring again. It was Y/N. of course it was. He finally decided to answer it, because they couldn’t go on like this.

“Hello.” He answers as he steps away from Jessa to get some privacy. Y/N starts by saying, “Adam I am so sorry. Can you please come back to talk about this? Where are you?”

Adam’s fingers pinch the bridge of his nose and he lets out an exhale, thinking of what to say. He’s not sure he wants to see her right now, or admit how weak he is when it comes to her. If he sees her right now, he’ll say more things he’ll regret, or he’ll end up on his knees begging her to stay with him, there was no middle ground. Maybe Jessa was right: this was never meant to work, he could never have a picture-perfect life. He was too fucked up for that. If he ends this then Y/N could move on too, and have someone she really deserves.

“Look, I don’t think there’s anything left to talk about. We’re lying to ourselves, I think this is over.” He says and he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, he thinks this is what he deserves, knows it is what he deserves. Y/N hangs up the phone and Adam goes back to join Jessa. Considering the way the night’s going, why shouldn’t continue down this self-destructive course?

***************************************************

Adam’s now in Jessa’s messy apartment that she used to share with Shosh, and he wonders how she affords it now on her own. Though admittedly, Jessa was never one to worry about fiscal logistics. He’s in the middle of the floor naked, with Jessa lying beside him naked as well. What happened when they made it back to the apartment was a blur. They sat on the couch and she offered him a drink. It had been a long time since he last took a drink, and he was normally proud of his sobriety, but tonight he wasn’t in the mood to resist. He vented all of his emotions, then in what seemed like a flash Jessa was on top of him, straddling him, and kissing him. It felt good to be wanted, and his mind went to the fact that Y/N had fucked Shoshanna’s husband and purposefully didn’t share that fact with him. He had to find out that in front of everyone. This was his revenge, to get back at her, in a way to hurt her back. So as Jessa’s started rocking her hips, he reciprocated and flipped her over so he was on top.

It was a fuck frenzy, one of his fastest encounters. He fucked her hard from behind, if he didn’t see her face, he could imagine it was Y/N. Once it was over, he crashed on the floor, unable or unwilling to move. However, sanity would descend upon him a few hours later.

Adam gets up and starts searching for his clothes, cursing under his the breath the whole time. He could not have just done this? “Jesus fucking Christ! Am I really this goddamn stupid! Fuck!” He shouts as his mind scrambles to sort a way to fix this. If things were bad from Y/N’s revelation, he just fucking turned that into nuclear fallout because he always self-destructed his own life. He had to get back to Y/N now, he had to fix this. He searches for his phone, upon finding it, he quickly calls Y/N. It rings and rings until he’s sent to voicemail.

“It’s Adam. Please, please talk to me.” He says desperately before making it towards the door. Jessa’s awake now, and he had thought that things couldn’t get any worse. Jessa stands up, making no effort to dress herself, “Already begging for forgiveness so soon. Haven’t you learned anything?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He shouts. Adam knows he really doesn’t have time to play this game with her today. He shouldn’t have given into her advances last night, and that was his fault.

“C’mon, Adam! For fuck’s sake, you know that we should be together, you’re not meant to be with her.” Jessa says in a voice that makes it clear that she believes her own convictions. Fuck, he messed up by running back to her last night.

“No, Jessa we are a fucking train wreck together. Even if I’m not supposed to be with Y/N, I’m not supposed to be with you either.” He says and heads out the door before she gets a chance to respond. Better to leave it like this than to let it get too heated and let it dissolve into one of their violent rows.

Now, he realizes that he has nowhere really to go. He’s sublet his apartment so he can’t go back there, he can’t go back to Y/N until he has a plan. Adam supposes he could go stay with Caroline and Laird, but that would be its own form of insanity. He settles on the only person left: Hannah.

As he knocks, Hannah comes to the door carrying Grover on her hip. She takes one look at him and asks, “Ugh what did you do?”

“Can I crash here for a while?” He asks and Hannah nods her head.

*************************

It’s been two days since the fight with Y/N, and Adam hasn’t heard from her. He had left her a number of voicemails which ranged from desperate to anger then to depressed, and she had been ignoring him so far. He had confessed the events of that night to Hannah, who was surprisingly helpful. But he also knew that she was about to kick him out. Hannah stepped out into the living room as she got off the phone with Y/N. He knew it was her. Hannah turns to look at him and obviously starts using her ‘mom’ voice.

“That was Y/N, she was looking for you.” Hannah says as she puts her hands on her hips. Adam asks the next logical question, “What did you say?”

“I told her I didn’t know where you were. C’mon Adam it’s been 2 days go home.” That must have been her polite way of kicking him out. Though he knew she was right, he just didn’t want to confess to Y/N, because it knew it would more than likely be the end of the relationship. If he stayed here and didn’t face her then he could prolong that process.

“I don’t wanna.” He whines, and puts on his best pout. Hannah’s not buying it because she’s shaking her head before she asks, “You don’t want to go home or you don’t want to face her? You can’t run from this forever.”

“What if she doesn’t wanna work things out, I really fucked things up.” Hannah’s right as much as he hates to admit it. He thinks if he goes back to Y/N now, it will probably be the funeral of their relationship and he doesn’t want to let it go yet. That’s just it, he won’t give up on it, even if Y/N ends things, he’ll still be there for her, fight for her.

“We all say mean things and make mistakes when we’re angry. You told me once that when you love someone you don’t always have to be nice. I think you should tell Y/N the truth and how you were feeling when you did it.” Hannah says and gives him a pat on the back, then leaves the room. Adam gathers his things and leaves to go home. It may not be his home for much longer but it still is now. He makes a stop at the florist before buzzing up.

**************************************************

You were sulking plain and simple. It had been two days since the blow up at Shosh’s party, and Adam broke up with you. Then he tried calling you, and had never came to pick up his belongings. You were heartbroken, slightly enraged, and very confused. What game was he playing?

You were still on your first cup of coffee this morning, finding that you had no appetite and didn’t want to get out of bed. You hear someone buzz in, and you were surprised to hear Adam’s voice on other end. Why didn’t he just use his key? Maybe he was trying to respect your space, or maybe he had already moved on. Knowing that he wouldn’t go away, you let him in.

When you open the door, he’s waiting on the other side looking like hell. He looked like he’d been crying and that he hadn’t slept in days. You both must look a train wreck. When you lock eyes with him, he gives you a weak smile and says “Hi.”

“Do you want to come in?” You ask and move to let him come inside. After stepping through the door way, he turns to hand you a bouquet of flowers. Peonies, roses, hydrangeas, a mixture of your favorites.

“Yeah these are for you” You take them from him and go look for a vase to put them in. While you put water in the vase before placing the flowers in there, you ask him, “What for?”

“You like flowers and I’m sorry” He says simply and follows you as you now move from the kitchen to the living room. You take a seat on the couch and he sits beside you. Close to you, but not too close, you see his hand move towards your hands before he pulls it back.

“Sorry for what? I keep something from you most of our relationship and you bring me flowers and apologize.” You say and you find yourself still leaning into towards him. Adam leans into you, he’s so close you can feel his warmth radiating off his body. He squares himself so he’s now on his knees in front of you, with his hands on your knees.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean any of it. I shouldn’t have avoided you, I should have come home that night.” He says and he looks as if he’s going cry as his eyes well up and his lips starts to tremor. You can’t hold back your hands from touching his cheek before running your finger tips through his hair.

“I forgive you. I’m so sorry for not telling you the truth, I should have been completely honest from the start…I guess I was ashamed of it.” You finally manage to get out. Adam looks at you and says, “I get it. I forgive you.”

You’re not sure who moves first, but you’re in his arms and he’s in yours. You missed him even though it was only mere days. You bury your head in his neck and take in signature cedar-like scent. It feels like home. That makes you wonder, so you ask as you pull back so you can look at his face, “Why didn’t you want to come home?”

“I don’t know, I guess I was afraid that you would want to end things and I didn’t want that to happen.” He answers and you feel the need to clarify.

“Adam, do you still love me and want to be with me?” You ask as you bite your lip.

“I want everything with you, you’re it for me. Whenever we fought, I saw my life going down in flames and I let my center move. I am so sorry.” Adam answers with conviction as his hands trace your cheek and down your jaw. You can’t help yourself from leaning into his palm.

“I’m sorry too. I should have never kept it from you. I love you and I want to be with you too.” You and he kisses you. His lips press into yours, then his tongue is swiping your bottom lip, asking for entrance. When granted, his tongue delves and licks into your mouth with passion. His arms hold you close you are flush against him and almost straddling where he’s sitting in front of you on the floor. You both take a moment to pause for air, then he startles you by asking a question.

“Can we agree on being totally honest?” You cautiously nod your head in agreement. Now, you’re worried about what he hasn’t told you. You know his relationships with his exes were tumultuous, you steel yourself for his upcoming confession. He continues and you can tell by the look on his face you’re not going to like what he has to say, “The night we broke up, I ran into Jessa, and one thing led to another. We had sex.”

“Adam, what the fuck?! I know what I did was bad but it was before I met you!” You shout, hopping up off the ground. You expected something bad, but you weren’t expecting it to be that bad. You’re now pacing angrily back and forth through the room as Adam tries to explain himself.

“We had just broken up, my heart was crushed” He tries to continue that statement but you cut him off flailing your arms, “Apparently that was the only that was crushed! And what we must have been broken up for all of twenty minutes before you fucked someone else! You’re unbelievable!”

You go to your room and lock the door, you hear Adam sit down on the other side of the door. You go into the shower to cry because you can’t stand having anyone see you cry. Why did it have to be Jessa? Why couldn’t have kept it in his pants? You wonder if you should have kept your distance from Adam all along. When you finally step out of your bedroom to go to the kitchen, Adam scrambles to stand up, and he asks,“What do you need from me to make it right?”

“I need time to process my emotions. You can stay here until you figure out where to go.” You tell him and he nods.

So you spend the next few days avoiding each other. When you’re eating breakfast, pancakes that Adam had made, he asks you again. “How do I make this work? It’s the only thing I want in the world.” He asks as he leans against counter and looks you straight in the eyes. There’s no turning away from this, or avoiding it.

“You’ll have to show me that you’ve changed, and you’re committed to this relationship.” You tell him and he agrees, promising to do both of those things. You’ll let him try but you’ll keep your emotional distance until then.

*******************************

It’s been two weeks since your fight and eventual standoff with Adam. Surprisingly, he had been following all your requests. The relationship would still need work but it seemed to be going well. You walk into your apartment to find that Adam has set up a meal on the patio. You step outside and you see a three-course meal, a nice table cloth, candles, and flowers.

After you’ve eaten your meal, Adam scoots a jewelry box over to you, and you start to panic. He cannot be proposing right now, you can feel your face turn red and your palms get sweaty. You say, “I swear to God, Adam.”

“No, no, it’s not an engagement ring, I’m not asking you to marry me yet because I know you’d be more likely to choke me with the ring or shove it up my ass than say yes.” He quickly says and makes his point clear. You open the box and it’s a beautiful art deco ring with your birthstone and several diamonds surrounding the main stone. It’s absolutely stunning but you’re still curious because if it’s not an engagement ring or a promise ring (that makes you cringe and he’d be stupid to give you one), what is it?

“Then what is it?” You ask as you admire the ring. Adam thinks for a moment before he answers, “It’s not a promise ring, or whatever those lame ass things are. I want it to represent how much I love you and how invested I am in this relationship, to making it work. You’re stuck with me, kid. There’s no one else for me. I could never settle for anyone else now that I’m in love with you and know what it’s like to be with you.” His hands finds yours and he pulls one up to his lips. You’re still in love with him, and you want to make this work. You know if you don’t give him another chance, then you know you’ll always regret it. Sometimes in love and life you have to take risks. So you give in, but you have stipulations. 

“I love you and I miss you too, every day. I mean, we’ll need to take it slow and I demand that we go into couple’s therapy like semi-functioning adults.” You tell him, and he nods his head in agreement. He then pulls you in for a kiss, and before long you can feel him smiling into it.


End file.
